


No remorse

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>New York, ab 1970</i>. Damon Salvatore arbeitet wieder einmal als Söldner. Diesmal für die Colombo Mafia-Familie. Er bekommt seine Aufträge, findet die Zielperson, quetscht die nötigen Informationen aus ihnen heraus, tötet sie und lässt sie unauffindbar verschwinden. Niemand weiß, warum er so gut ist, in dem, was er tut und es interessiert niemanden, solange er seine Aufträge erledigt.<br/><i>. Februar 1978:</i> Ein Blizzard zieht über New York hinweg. Doch der Schneesturm ist nicht der alleinige Grund, warum so viele Menschen sterben. Und dabei hatte Damon alles doch ganz anders geplant ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Damon Salvatore Appreciation Month (Other Fandom CAM) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz
> 
> Crossover ist etwas übertrieben. Die Story spielt vor der Rückkehr von Damon nach Mystic Falls und Lindsey hab ich mir nur aus Angel ausgeliehen, aber die Serie und die Vorkommnisse darin haben hier keine weitere Bedeutung. Bei Damons Vorgeschichte und Alter beziehe ich mich auf die Bücher.

Der Geruch von Schweiß, Blut und Exkrementen hing schwer in der Luft. Angewidert wischte sich Damon die Hände an einem Lappen ab und öffnete dann das Oberlicht, um etwas frische Luft hereinzulassen. Nicht, dass ihn der Geruch von Blut gestört hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fand es geradezu berauschend. Aber die anderen Gerüche waren nicht halb so angenehm. Ein schabendes Geräusch rief seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück in den hinteren Bereich des Raums.

„Bleib liegen“, knurrte er warnend und das Geräusch verstummte wieder. Damon schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Atmung seines neuesten Opfers. Rasch, stoßweise, durchbrochen von verhaltenem Stöhnen. Laut, rauschend, geradezu lockend konnte er den Puls des Menschen wahrnehmen, beinahe spüren, wie Blut durch die Adern gepumpt wurde, in einem raschen Rhythmus.

„Warum bist du hier?“, erkundigte sich Damon erneut. Er hatte seinem Opfer die Frage viele Male gestellt und fast hoffte er auf die gleiche, sture Reaktion wie all die Male zuvor. Ein Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen, als er nichts weiter als ein wütendes Schnauben zur Antwort bekam. Langsam wandte sich Damon wieder um und ging zurück zu dem Mann. Ohne große Mühe zerrte er ihn mithilfe der Kette wieder in eine aufrechte Position und trat dann hinter ihn. Sanft, beinahe liebevoll wanderten seine Finger über geschundene Haut, bis er an eine der frischen Schnittwunden gelangte. Der Herzschlag des Mannes schoss in die Höhe und mit einem teuflischen Grinsen bohrte Damon in die noch blutende Wunde.

Mit einem gequälten Aufschrei versuchte der Mann, vor ihm zu flüchten. Ein völlig sinnloses Unterfangen, wie sie beide wussten. Damon zog die Hand zurück, betrachtete das frische Blut an seinem Zeigefinger und schob ihn dann genüsslich zwischen seine Lippen.

„Mm!“, meinte Damon mit einer gewissen Wertschätzung in der Stimme. Nichts konnte ihn so verzücken wie frisches Blut. „War sie es wert?“, erkundigte er sich mit geheuchelter Freundlichkeit.

„Fahr zur Hölle!“, spie ihm der Mann wütend mit rauer Stimme entgegen und entlockte Damon damit ein heiteres Lachen. Er trat um den geschundenen Körper herum und blickte in das Gesicht des Anderen.

„Sorry“, meinte er mit gespielter Wehmut. „In der Hölle wollen sie mich nicht.“

„Zu schade.“

Damon lächelte und nahm das Kinn des Mannes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Aufmerksam blickte er in das hübsche Gesicht. Jetzt war es nicht mehr hübsch. Er hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Die Lippen aufgesprungen, ein Auge gänzlich zugeschwollen, eine Platzwunde über dem Auge, eine weitere Platzwunde auf der anderen Seite über dem Wangenknochen, mittlerweile auch schon blau verfärbt. Eigentlich war sein Auftrag klar und unmissverständlich: Finde ihn, sorg dafür, dass er den Tag verflucht, an dem er geboren wurde, und töte ihn dann. Aber das mit dem Töten hob sich Damon noch auf. Er hatte viel zu viel Spaß mit dem Mann. Die meisten brachen innerhalb kürzester Zeit, gestanden alles, was er hören wollte und flehten um einen schnellen Tod. Dieser nicht. Ein blaues Auge blitzte ihn wütend an, ehe der Mann einen eher erfolglosen Versuch startete, sich seinem Griff zu entziehen. Damon ließ ihn grinsend los.

„Also noch mal“, meinte er schließlich. „Warum bist du hier?“

„Interessiert nicht“, gab der Mann mit einem neuen Aufbäumen seines unauslöschlichen Feuers zurück. Wut war ein unglaublich langlebiger Brennstoff. „Ich bin sowieso schon so gut wie tot. Also was sollen die Spielchen! Verdammter …“ Er brach ab, ging über in ein herzzerreißendes Husten. Gut, dass Damons Herz schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten nicht mehr schlug. Er hätte ansonsten womöglich noch Mitgefühl entwickelt.

„Na? Langsam. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du vorzeitig stirbst. Wo wir gerade so viel Spaß haben.“

Hass war ein viel besseres Brennmaterial als Wut. Damon konnte regelrecht beobachten, wie der Mann neue Kraft sammelte, um ihm eine weitere Stunde zu trotzen. Nur noch ein wenig länger. Bloß nicht nachgeben. Das gefiel Damon wirklich, zumal das Wetter mit jeder Minute schlechter zu werden schien und er wahrlich keine Ambitionen hatte, jetzt das Gebäude zu verlassen. Nicht, dass ihm das Wetter wirklich etwas hätte anhaben können. Aber er musste ja nicht unbedingt nass werden.

„Hunger?“, erkundigte er sich nebenbei, als er zurück zu dem niedrigen Tisch trat, und seine Werkzeuge mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte. Er musste vorsichtig sein. Wenn er seinen Spaß zu weit trieb, würde der Mann doch noch sterben und das wäre wirklich schade. So wie es aussah, würde er hier aufgrund des Blizzards eine Weile festsitzen. Das war bestimmt weniger amüsant, wenn er nur eine Leiche zur Unterhaltung hatte.

„Was?“

Die Frage hatte den Mann ganz offenbar wirklich aus dem Konzept geworfen. Damon wandte sich ihm zu und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Red ich italienisch? Ob du Hunger hast.“

Einen Moment herrschte Stille und Damon war sich sicher, dass sein Opfer gerade überlegte, wie gefährlich es sein würde, auf die Frage mit einem Ja zu antworten. Damon legte das Messer wieder zurück und ging ohne Werkzeug zu dem Mann.

„So schwer ist das doch nicht. Hunger? Ja oder nein?“

„Nein.“

„Wirklich? Also … ich schon.“ Damon grinste boshaft und trat noch einen Schritt näher an den Mann heran. „Großen Hunger, sogar.“ Ohne Vorwarnung krallte er sich in die halblangen Haare des anderen Mannes, bog seinen Kopf zur Seite und biss zu. Herrliches, warmes Blut strömte mit jedem Herzschlag in seinen Mund und Damon schluckte genüsslich. Anders als die meisten Menschen schrie der Mann nicht wie am Spieß und hielt sich auch nicht still. Obgleich er gefesselt und geschwächt war, wehrte er sich gegen Damons Griff, versuchte vehement, ihn abzuschütteln oder nach ihm zu treten. Damon ließ von seinem Hals ab und leckte genüsslich das restliche Blut von seinen Lippen.

„Was zum Teufel …“, fauchte der Mann. Damon lachte und verpasste ihm einen Faustschlag in die Magengegend, der dafür sorgte, dass sein Opfer sich krümmte, soweit es seine Ketten zuließen.

„Hab nicht gesagt, dass du reden sollst.“

Hustend hing der andere Mann in den Ketten. Damon sah ihm vergnügt zu. Er konnte auf Jahrzehnte an Erfahrungen zurückgreifen, aber nur wenige seiner Opfer hatten sich so vehement gewehrt und ihm die Stirn geboten. Das amüsierte ihn wirklich. Es war eine ganze Weile her, dass er so viel Spaß gehabt hatte, bei einem Auftrag.

„Wirst mich nicht so bald töten, huh?“ Er hatte sich noch nicht wirklich aufgerichtet, hatte es lediglich geschafft, den Kopf soweit zu heben, dass er Damon ansehen konnte.

Damon legte die Stirn in Falten und betrachtete den Mann aufmerksam, als würde er ernsthaft über dessen Frage nachdenken und für einen Moment schien Hoffnung im Gesicht des Anderen zu schimmern.

„Nah“, meinte Damon schließlich und mühte ein mitfühlendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Tut mir leid.“

„Heuchler.“ Der Mann spuckte etwas Blut auf den Boden und kämpfte sich wieder auf die Füße. „Bastard, verdammter“, presste er hervor.

Damon verdrehte die Augen und ging hinüber zu einem fast schon gemütlichen Sessel. Mit einem theatralischen Seufzen ließ er sich hineinfallen, und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Er lachte.

„So leicht mache ich es dir nicht. Du kannst mich beschimpfen, soviel du willst. Um mich dazu zu bringen, deine Leiden zu beenden, musst du dir was Besseres einfallen lassen“, meinte er grinsend. „Ich bin ein seelenloser Bastard. Ein Söldner. Die einzige Sprache, die ich spreche, ist die Sprache des Geldes. Willst du es noch mal versuchen?“

Fast schon matt schüttelte der Angesprochene den Kopf.

„Dachte ich mir. Hättest den Preis sowieso nicht übertreffen können, den ich für dich bekomme“, meinte Damon gespielt bedauernd. „Sollen wir mal weitermachen? Oder brauchst du noch eine kleine Pause?“ Er lächelte aufmunternd.

~*~

Gedankenverloren blickte Damon aus dem Fenster. Der Schneesturm hatte an Intensität zugenommen und mittlerweile war er wirklich nicht mehr erpicht darauf, das Lagerhaus zu verlassen, welches etwas abgelegen in den Außenbezirken von New York stand.

Der junge Mann hatte kurz zuvor das Bewusstsein verloren und Damon gönnte ihm die Pause. Nicht etwa aus Mitleid. Er hatte nur keine Lust die nächsten Tage Selbstgespräche führen zu müssen. Sein Opfer hatte noch keine Ahnung, was ihm alles bevorstand. Vermutlich dachte er, das Schlimmste schon überstanden zu haben, aber da lag er falsch. Ein boshaftes Lächeln zog über Damons Lippen. Er hatte von Vittorio Bordonaro, dem derzeitigen Führer der Colombo Mafia-Familie, den Auftrag erhalten, dafür zu sorgen, dass Lindsey McDonald den Tag verfluchte, an dem er geboren worden war und Damon hatte vor, tatsächlich dafür zu sorgen. Nicht wegen Vito oder Aurora. Sondern für seinen eigenen Spaß.

Für gewöhnlich war es ihm egal, warum er töten sollte. Vito gab ihm einen Auftrag und er führte ihn aus. Er konnte töten und wurde dafür sogar bezahlt. Die Tatsache, dass er die Leichen immer sehr zuverlässig verschwinden ließ und immer mit 100-prozentiger Sicherheit den Schuldigen fand und tötete, hatte ihm einen Sonderposten bei der Mafia eingebracht. Er wurde geschätzt und geachtet und niemand wusste, dass er ein Vampir war. Das Leben meinte es derzeit wirklich gut mit ihm.

„Na? Sind wir wieder wach?“, quittierte er einen tiefen Atemzug, der von einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen gefolgt wurde, und wandte sich wieder dem Mann zu. „Ich hätte dir etwas mehr Ruhe gewünscht, um ehrlich zu sein.“ Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei dem Mann angekommen, den er vorerst wieder auf den Böden gelassen hatte, kniete neben ihm nieder und strich geradezu sanft ein paar Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht. Mit einer schwachen Bewegung wich Lindsey vor ihm zurück und sorgte erneut dafür, dass Damon leicht schmunzelte. „Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, huh?“, erkundigte er sich amüsiert. „Liegst schon am Boden, blutest aus … aber noch einen auf großer Kämpfer machen.“

Diesmal bekam Damon keine Antwort. Nicht einmal ein Schnauben. Es sah beinahe so aus als hätte der andere Mann ihn nicht gehört. Aber Damon wusste es besser. Er packte grob in die Haare seines Opfers und zwang ihn dazu, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Es würde ihm keine große Mühe bereiten, die Gedanken des Mannes zu manipulieren. Menschen waren so einfach gestrickt. Aber das hatte er gar nicht vor. Längst hatte er das vampirische Equivalent eines Lügendetektor-Tests benutzt, um sicherzugehen, dass er den richtigen folterte. Nein, Damon wollte ihn nicht noch mal manipulieren. Ihm stand gerade nicht der Sinn danach, ein willenloses Opfer herumzustoßen. Die Gegenwehr des Mannes war viel unterhaltsamer.

„Bereust du es, Lindsey?“, erkundigte sich Damon gespielt freundlich. „Tut es dir mittlerweile leid, dass du Aurora vernascht hast?“

„Nein“, knurrte ihm der Mann wütend entgegen und Damon konnte nicht ganz verhindern, dass er anerkennend eine Augenbraue hochzog. Er musste zugeben, dass er mit dieser Antwort nicht gerechnet hatte. Nicht nach allem, was er dem Mann bereits angetan hatte.

„Nein?“, erkundigte er sich noch einmal, in der Annahme sich verhört zu haben, was eigentlich Blödsinn war. Immerhin war er ein Vampir und hatte ein weitaus besseres Gehör als ein normaler Mensch. Dennoch konnte und wollte er nicht so wirklich glauben, dass Lindsey noch keinerlei Reue zeigte, dass er die Tochter des Mafioso vernascht hatte. Nicht nur vernascht … er war der Erste gewesen, der Aurora flachgelegt hatte. Nur deshalb legte Vito so großen Wert darauf, dass Lindsey es bereuen würde. Er hatte immerhin seiner Tochter die Jungfräulichkeit geraubt.

Von Lindsey kam keine Reaktion mehr, denn er war erneut in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gesunken. Gelangweilt ließ Damon von ihm ab. Er rollte mit den Augen und richtete sich auf. Enttäuscht stieß er den Bewusstlosen mit dem Fuß in die Seite.

„Hey! Das wird langweilig“, murrte er missmutig, aber nicht einmal der Tritt vermochte dem Verletzten noch einen Laut zu entlocken. „Toll.“ Damon knurrte missmutig und ließ sich erneut in den Sessel fallen. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich hier so lange festhänge, hätte ich mir mehr Zeit mit dir gelassen“, erklärte er dem Bewusstlosen unnötigerweise. „Oder mich zumindest anständig ausstaffiert, hier. Die nächsten Tage in einem Lagerhaus verbringen zu müssen, stand nicht gerade weit oben auf meiner Liste.“ Wütend stand Damon erneut auf. „Nein, eigentlich stand das gar nicht auf meiner Liste. Hey!“ Er beugte sich hinunter und verpasste dem Bewusstlosen zwei leichte Ohrfeigen, ehe er ihn an den Schultern packte und schüttelte. „Aufwachen!“, erklärte Damon ihm gebieterisch. Als aber erneut keine nennenswerte Reaktion erfolgte, ließ der Vampir erneut von seinem Opfer ab und blickte nachdenklich auf den zusammengekrümmten Körper hinunter.

Seufzend ging Damon schließlich in die Knie, biss in sein Handgelenk, zog sich den leblos wirkenden Körper heran und drückte die blutende Wunde auf die Lippen des Bewusstlosen. Ein Grinsen zog sich über seine eigenen Lippen, als er beobachten konnte, dass der junge Mann sofort begierig schluckte, anstatt sich dagegen zu wehren, dass Damon ihm Blut einflößte. Wirklich verwundert war er aber nicht darüber. Sein Opfer war nach drei Tagen Folter in dieser Lagerhalle völlig dehydriert, auch wenn es nicht gerade warm war. Gedankenverloren ließ Damon den Blick durch die Lagerhalle schweifen.

Das schwache Saugen an seinem Handgelenk brach unvermittelt ab, und als er den Blick senkte, bemerkte Damon, dass sein Opfer erneut aufgewacht war und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit, Angst, Abscheu, Verwunderung und Ekel anstarrte. Einen Moment geschah gar nichts und Damon überlegte schon, sich kommentarlos wieder von ihm zu lösen, als die Ketten kurz rasselten und sich die Hände des Mannes um seinen Unterarm schlossen, ehe er geradezu kraftvoll zu saugen begann. Mit einem schiefen Grinsen sah ihm Damon dabei zu und ließ ich noch einen Moment länger trinken, ehe er sich reichlich grob von ihm löste. Er fand es eine nette Abwechslung. Die meisten Menschen wehrten sich dagegen, Blut zu konsumieren. Nicht, dass er das allzu oft machte. Damon labte sich lieber an seinen Opfern, als sich selbst an sie zu verfüttern, aber hin und wieder kam es vor, wenn er sein Opfer doch einmal überschätzt hatte und einen zu schnellen Tod verhindern wollte. Für gewöhnlich mied Damon es nach Möglichkeit. Denn auch wenn Lindsey sich jetzt rasch von der Folter erholen und so gut wie neu sein würde, musste Damon jetzt umso mehr aufpassen, ihn nicht zu töten. Zumindest für die nächsten Stunden. Da er aber ohnehin noch länger hier herumsitzen würde, machte ihm die Warterei diesmal nichts aus.

Er ließ sich wieder in den Sessel fallen und beobachtete den jungen Mann neugierig. Wäre nicht draußen ein derartiger Sturm über das Land gezogen, hätte Damon jetzt vermutlich herrliche Stille genießen können. Aber über den Wind hinweg hatte er mittlerweile Schwierigkeiten, den Herzschlag des Mannes auf diese Entfernung zu hören. Er fand es beinahe schade. Zu gerne hätte er zugehört, wie der Mann auf die Erkenntnis und die vergangenen Minuten reagieren würde.

~*~

Plötzlich richtete sich Lindsey auf. Er verzog das Gesicht und betastete die verheilende Wunde an seinem Hals, blickte dann auf seine Brust und seine Arme. Es war kaum zu übersehen, dass die Schnittwunden, die Damon ihm zugefügt hatte, ebenso verheilten.

„Was zum …“, murmelte der Mann irritiert und starrte Damon dann überrascht und verwirrt an.

Der Vampir grinste, schwieg aber. Er wollte abwarten, zu welcher Schlussfolgerung sein Spielzeug kommen würde, ehe er etwaige Hoffnungen zerschlagen wollte. Darauf freute er sich am meisten und er hoffte, dass Lindsey endlich aufhören würde, sich zu wundern und anfangen würde, auf sein Überleben zu hoffen. Mit zitternden Fingern tastete Lindsey erneut an seinen Hals und Damon konnte erkennen, dass er nicht nach der Bisswunde suchte, sondern nach seinem Puls. Der Vampir verdrehte etwas die Augen. Menschen! Als würde man nicht merken, wenn man auf einmal keinen Herzschlag mehr hatte.

„Scheiße!“, stieß der Mann schließlich hervor und hasserfüllt blitzen die blauen Augen in Damons Richtung. „Und jetzt fängst du wieder von vorne an, oder was?“

Diese Reaktion überraschte Damon nun doch ein wenig. Er hatte mit Angst gerechnet. Hysterischem Gestammel und Gefrage, was er eigentlich sei und was passiert sei, und womit die Menschen sonst so ankamen, in einer Situation wie dieser. Er hatte gehofft, dass Lindsey wie die meisten Opfer hoffnungsvoll betteln würde, dass er ihn verschonen möge, in der unsinnigen Annahme Damon habe die Wunden aus Mitleid geheilt und nicht um noch ein wenig länger spielen zu können. Reglos blickte er dem Mann in die Augen und zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch, wartete weiterhin.

„Das ist doch … nicht möglich … es … es gibt keine Vampire …“

Damon grinste erneut. Der Kleine war clever oder hatte einen Hang zu Fantasy-Büchern. Und vor allem fing er endlich einmal an, sich für einen Menschen normal zu verhalten.

„Okay“, meinte Damon endlich. „Es gibt keine Vampire, also gibt es mich nicht und ich habe dich auch gar nicht gefoltert. Nachdem es mich nicht gibt, werde ich dich auch nicht weiter foltern und du kannst jetzt gemütlich nach Hause gehen …“

Ein Schnauben unterbrach Damons Monolog und der Mann stand auf, was ihm durch die Fesseln gar nicht so leicht fiel.

„Du hältst dich für richtig witzig, oder?“, erkundigte er sich bissig. „Worauf wartest du? Mach weiter. Du wirst mich ohnehin töten. Früher oder später. Früher wäre mir lieber, aber da habe ich wohl keinen Einfluss drauf.“

„Nein“, gab Damon zurück und stand schwungvoll auf. „Du hast kein Mitspracherecht und du bist echt so was von langweilig, im Moment.“

„Oh. Das tut mir jetzt aber leid. Soll ich lieber schreien? Sorry. Musst du schon was dafür tun …“

Damon verpasste dem Mann einen heftigen Kinnhaken, riss ihm dann den Kopf nach hinten und brachte sein Gesicht ganz dicht vor das Gesicht des Mannes. Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er wütend war. Und hungrig. Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie Angst in die Augen des Mannes kroch, als er die veränderten Augen und die scharfen Zähne sah.

„Du darfst schreien, wenn dir danach ist“, flüsterte Damon geheimnisvoll, ehe er erneut in den Hals des Mannes biss. Und er biss mit voller Absicht mehrfach zu, ehe er ein paar Schlucke trank und erneut von ihm abließ. Fast schon freundlich blickte er dem Mann in das vor Angst, Verwirrung und Schmerz verzerrte Gesicht. Zu Damons Amüsement biss der junge Mann die Zähne hart aufeinander und presste die Lippen zusammen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er vor, Damon einen anständigen Kampf zu liefern. Als dieser ihm aber mit einem geschickten Griff und einer raschen Drehung die Schulter ausrenkte, konnte sein Opfer nicht ganz verhindern, dass er gequält aufstöhnte und er musste sich sichtlich anstrengen, um nicht doch in purer Agonie aufzuschreien.

Aufmerksam hielt Damon den Blick auf das Gesicht des Mannes geheftet, strich mit dem Zeigefinger fast schon neckend über die geschlossenen Lippen und streichelte sanft die Wange des anderen Mannes.

„Später“, flüsterte er dicht an Lindseys Ohr. „Später werden wir weiterspielen.“ Damit ließ er von seinem Opfer ab und trat an die Tür. Grinsend hörte er, dass Lindsey des Halts beraubt in die Knie ging und erneut gepresst aufstöhnte, als die Kette dadurch an seinem lädierten Arm zerrte. Ohne sich umzusehen, öffnete Damon die Tür und ging eben doch hinaus in den Blizzard. Gefahr bestand für ihn keine. Es war nur ein wenig unangenehm, durch das Schneegestöber zu pilgern.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon hasste den Blizzard. Es war unnötig schwer, bei diesem Wetter etwas zu essen zu finden. Niemand wagte sich bei dem Unwetter auf die Straße und am Ende klingelte er an einem Haus, spielte den Bewohnern den vom Blizzard überraschten Reisenden vor, ließ sich hereinbitten … und ging erst eine Stunde später, nachdem er seinen Hunger an dem älteren Ehepaar gestillt und seine Spuren verwischt hatte. Die Bisswunden würden bald verheilt sein und sie sich an nichts erinnern.

Den Abstand hatte er dringend gebraucht. Ebenso dringend wie eine ausgedehnte Mahlzeit. Auf keinen Fall durfte er riskieren, dass er Lindsey womöglich doch tötete, während der noch auf Vampirblut war. Damon hatte in den vergangenen Tagen kaum getrunken. Das bisschen, was er sich von Lindsey abgezapft hatte, reichte kaum, um den schlimmsten Hunger zu stillen und bis er Lindsey endlich den letzten Tropfen Blut aussaugen konnte, würde noch etwas Zeit vergehen.

Endlich gestärkt und etwas ruhiger schlug er sich schließlich wieder zum Lagerhaus durch. Er riss die Tür schwungvoll auf und schmiss sie hinter sich wieder zu.

„Oh Schatz! Ich bin zu Hause!“, rief er grinsend in die Leere des Lagerhauses und ging in die Ecke zu Lindsey, der reglos am Boden kauerte. Damon stutze, als er näherkam. Er roch Blut und als er nur noch zwei Meter von Lindsey entfernt war, wurde ihm schlagartig bewusst, dass ein Geräusch fehlte, welches er trotz des Windes draußen eigentlich auf diese kurze Distanz hätte hören müssen: Herzschlag.

„Oh komm schon!“, knurrte Damon wütend und zerrte den leblosen Körper hoch. Verwirrt sah er die Blutlache an, die sich auf dem Boden gesammelt hatte. „Klasse. All das gute Blut. So sorglos verschüttet. Volltrottel“, knurrte er aufgebracht und ließ Lindsey dann einfach wieder fallen. Er ließ sich wieder einmal in den Sessel sinken und starrte mit finsterem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin. Das würde ihm dieser verdammte Mistkerl büßen. Er hatte Lindsey nicht erlaubt, zu sterben. Mittlerweile wusste Damon auch schon, was passiert war. Lindsey hatte seinen ausgekugelten Arm genutzt und die unfreiwillige, minimale Verlängerung seiner Reichweite benutzt, um sich ein Messer heranzuangeln. Damit hatte er sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten.

In gewisser Weise musste Damon den Mann bewundern. Es mussten höllische Schmerzen gewesen sein, sich dermaßen zu strecken und das ohnehin lädierte Schultergelenk noch weiter zu strapazieren. Der junge Mann war ganz schön hartnäckig gewesen, das musste er ihm lassen. Jetzt blieb ihm also erst mal nur übrig, abzuwarten bis Lindsey wieder aufwachte. Und dann würde er sich überlegen müssen, was er mit dem Kerl anstellen wollte.

Er konnte ihn nicht am Leben lassen, denn der Schuss würde unter Garantie nach hinten losgehen und er könnte in gehörige Schwierigkeiten geraten, wenn Vito herausfand, dass Lindsey noch immer herumrannte. Er wollte ihn aber auch nicht so einfach sterben lassen. Lindsey sollte büßen, dass er ihm den Spaß genommen hatte – es zumindest versucht hatte.

~*~

Damon musste nicht lange warten, bis Lindsey sich erneut regte. Langsam richtete sich der Mann auf und sah sich verwirrt um.

„Willkommen zurück“, murrte Damon sarkastisch und bohrte mit hasserfüllten Blicken Löcher in den Körper des anderen Mannes.

Lindsey stöhnte etwas und fasste sich ungläubig an die Handgelenke. Sein Blick glitt orientierungslos durch die Lagerhalle und blieb schließlich an der Blutlache hängen, in der er saß.

„Hatte gehofft, du wärst länger weg“, murrte er niedergeschlagen. Damon schnaubte.

„War ich auch. Viel zu lang. Du bist tot. Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Damon war sich noch immer nicht sicher, was er mit seinem Spielzeug anstellen sollte. Natürlich foltern konnte er ihn, auch wenn er ein Vampir war. Sogar ziemlich gut. Aber dazu musste Lindsey jetzt erst einmal Menschenblut zu sich nehmen, um die Verwandlung abzuschließen. Nicht dass Damon ein Problem damit hatte, dem jungen Mann einen unschuldigen Menschen zu verfüttern, das eigentliche Problem war, bei diesem Wetter einen unschuldigen Menschen für ihn aufzutreiben.

„Aber warum … ich meine …“

„Blöd gelaufen, Kleiner. Hättest du bei den Filmen besser aufpassen sollen … ah ne. Die kriegen das ja nie richtig hin. Also: Du hast Vampirblut getrunken, du bist gestorben, du bist jetzt ein Vampir. Naja … fast.“

„Was?“

„Ja, keine Sorge. Das kapierst du noch früh genug.“ Damon stand auf und ging zu dem jungen Mann hinüber. „Du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder du suchst dir ein schönes Menschlein zum Aussaugen oder du lässt es bleiben. Morgen bist du dann wirklich tot, wenn du kein frisches Blut bekommst. Jetzt alles klar?“

„Du verfluchtes Monster …“, fuhr Lindsey ihn an und provozierte bei Damon damit lediglich ein genervtes Augenrollen.

„Ich? Ich hatte damit nichts zu tun, Junge. Mein Plan war es bestimmt nicht, dich mit Beißerchen in der Gegend herumrennen zu lassen. Jetzt muss ich mir also überlegen, was ich mit dir anstelle.“

„Nichts damit zu tun?“ Lindsey rappelte sich endgültig hoch und starrte Damon wütend an. „Nichts damit zu tun? Du hast …“

„… dich nicht getötet“, unterbrach Damon ihn barsch. „Noch nicht. Ich hätte es noch vorgehabt, aber ich hätte damit gewartet, bis du wieder sauber bist.“

Lindsey verstummte und senkte den Blick. Die Ketten rasselten erneut, als er sich etwas abwandte.

„Und jetzt?“, erkundigte er sich leise.

Damon zuckte gelangweilt die Schultern und ging näher an Lindsey heran. Er überprüfte die Fesseln, was der junge Mann zu seiner Verwunderung völlig emotionslos geschehen ließ. Anschließend wandte sich Damon ab und ging zurück zum Sessel. Schwungvoll ließ er sich hineinfallen.

„Jetzt warten wir“, meinte er grinsend. „Ich habe keine Lust, mich mit einem Zögling herumzuschlagen und ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Du wirst irgendwas richtig Dummes anstellen und das fällt dann auf mich zurück. Ich brauche dich tot und daran halte ich fest.“

„Okay.“ Lindsey nickte schwach und ging dann etwas von der Blutlache weg, ehe er sich wieder auf den Boden hockte. „Also warten.“ Damit senkte er den Blick und starrte vor sich hin auf den Boden.

Damon musste erneut lächeln. Die Ruhe würde ihm noch vergehen. Binnen kürzester Zeit würde Lindsey extremen Hunger verspüren und verfluchen, dass er nichts zu Essen bekam. Irgendwann würde er jammern und betteln und Damon anflehen, ihm zu helfen. So oder so: Damon würde noch jede Menge Spaß haben, in den nächsten Stunden.

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide, aber das war Damon dann doch zu langweilig. Er räusperte sich und blickte wieder zu dem reglosen Mann hinüber. Zumindest reden konnten sie ja noch, während der kleine so stoisch ergeben auf den Tod wartete. Das würde die Wartezeit verkürzen. Nicht für Lindsey, sondern für ihn. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, untätig herumzusitzen, aber darauf, Lindsey noch ein wenig zu quälen, hatte er gerade auch keine Lust. Die war ihm vergangen, weil ihm der Mann gründlich den Wind aus den Segeln genommen hatte. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Damon bekam immer, was er wollte und er konnte und wollte nicht glauben, dass es diesmal anders sein würde.

„Du hast dich echt damit abgefunden, eh?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig. „Mit dem Tod?“

Der junge Mann schnaubte und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Das hab ich schon vor drei Tagen, als du mich hierher geschleppt hast“, gab er endlich zurück. „Ich wusste ja, dass ich dieses Scheiß Lagerhaus nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde.“

„Und?“, erkundigte sich Damon weiter und beschloss den Faden dort wieder aufzunehmen, wo sie zuvor unterbrochen worden waren. „War sie es wert?“

„Gegenfrage.“ Lindsey hob den Blick und sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Warst du jemals in deinem … Dasein richtig verliebt?“

„Ist ein bisschen kitschig, wenn du mir jetzt erklärst, dass du für sie sterben würdest“, murrte Damon. Er wollte jetzt sicherlich nicht über sich reden. Sein Leben ging Lindsey nun wirklich nichts an.

„Ich bin ja nicht für sie gestorben, sondern wegen ihr“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Vielmehr wegen ihres Vaters, wenn ich nicht irre? Aber ja, sie war es wert.“ Er senkte den Blick und einen Moment dachte Damon, dass er nichts mehr sagen würde. „Zumindest dachte ich das.“

Nun wurde Damon doch hellhörig. Das war jetzt ein völlig anderer Ton. Bisher hatte er nicht annähernd den Eindruck gehabt, dass Lindsey seine kleine Romanze mit Aurora bereuen würde, aber jetzt klang es doch danach. Die Sache wurde also doch noch interessant.

„Dachtest du?“, fragte er schließlich interessiert nach.

Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und sah sich um. Er rutschte etwas in Richtung Wand, aber die Kette war zu kurz, als dass er sich hätte dagegen lehnen können. Also gab er auf, legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte an die Decke hoch.

„Ich hab mich dermaßen in sie verguckt“, sinnierte Lindsey leise vor sich hin. „Ich meine … Himmel! Hast du sie mal genauer angeschaut? Wie ein Engel … und ihre Stimme …“

Damon machte ein würgendes Geräusch und unterbrach Lindseys Träumereien rasch wieder.

„Hör auf! Ich krieg gleich Karies. Du klingst als hätte sie dich verzaubert und ich meine das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“

Lindsey antwortete mit humorlosem Lachen.

„Vielleicht hat sie das? Was weiß ich.“ Erneut schwieg er eine Weile, ehe er den Kopf in Damons Richtung wandte und ihn fast schon vertrauensvoll ansah. „Ich wusste es nicht“, meinte er auf einmal und es dauerte einen Moment, bis Damon glaubte zu verstehen, was er denn nicht gewusst hatte. „Wer ihr Vater ist“, bestätigte Lindsey Damons Vermutung gleich darauf. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das hab ich erst kapiert …“ Ein wehmütiges Lächeln schlich auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Vor drei Tagen“, mutmaßte Damon und Lindsey bestätigte mit einem Nicken. „Wow“, meinte Damon grinsend. „Du bist echt bescheuert. Weißt du das? Du lebst in New York … und du hast keine Ahnung wer hier zu den Mafiafamilien gehört? Das ist ganz schön selbstmörderisch.“

„Wem sagst du das“, gab Lindsey humorlos zurück und leckte sich dann über die Lippen. Er schluckte merklich und Damon musste grinsen. So langsam schien er den Hunger wohl nicht mehr ignorieren zu können. „Wie lang?“, riss ihn der Mann gleich darauf aus den Gedanken. Ein wenig verwirrt versuchte Damon den Sinn der Frage zu erfassen und erwiderte Lindseys Blick ebenso fragend. „Bis es vorbei ist“, meinte Lindsey leise und wandte den Blick wieder ab. „Wie lang, bis ich endlich tot bin.“

Damon zuckte die Schultern. „Ein paar Stunden“, gab er nonchalant zurück. „Plusminus.“ Er grinste boshaft. „Hey, morgen um die Zeit dürftest du es überstanden haben“, meinte er aufmunternd. Eine Reaktion bekam er darauf aber nicht. Wieder war es eine Weile still, bis auf den Wind, den man hören konnte.

„Macht vermutlich keinen Sinn, an dein Mitgefühl zu appellieren, was?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey plötzlich.

„Nah.“ Damon lachte. „Da bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse. Das hab ich schon lange verloren … ich glaube, so was hatte ich nie.“

„Wirklich.“ Die Stimme des jungen Mannes klang leicht sarkastisch. Er hatte den Kopf etwas nach hinten gebogen und musterte Damon eindringlich. „Nicht mal als Mensch, huh?“

„Nicht mal da“, bestätigte der Vampir grinsend. „Und selbst wenn. Das ist schon so lange her …“ Damon machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Nur für einen winzigen Moment erlaubte er sich, in die Vergangenheit zu schweifen, mit seinen Gedanken. Damals hatte er ein breites Spektrum an Gefühlen besessen. Aber das war wirklich schon viel zu lange her.

„Vorsicht.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Die Maske bröckelt.“

Damon stand auf und bewegte sic h zu dem Mann, noch ehe der den Satz beendet hatte. Grob packte er Lindsey am Hals und zerrte ihn hoch. Zwar verschwand das Lächeln sofort von Lindseys Lippen, doch Angst konnte Damon keine in den blauen Augen erkennen. Der Mann erwiderte seinen Blick nur aufmerksam. Nun war es Damon, der sarkastisch lächelte.

„Sollen wir uns die verbleibende Zeit noch mit einer Runde Folter vertreiben?“, erkundigte er sich gespielt freundlich. „Lenkt dich vielleicht ein wenig vom Hunger ab.“

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, presste Lindsey mühsam hervor.

Damon ließ ihn noch immer nicht los. Forschend blickte er in die tiefblauen Augen und überlegte, was in dem Mann gerade vorging, warum er reagiert, wie er reagierte; warum er sagte, was er sagte. Sein Opfer war gerissen, keine Frage. Immer wieder gelang es ihm, Damon etwas aus der Reserve zu locken. Natürlich hätte er ihn einfach fragen können, aber das war schließlich viel zu einfach. Damon wollte spielen, studieren. Endlich ließ er von dem Mann ab und ihn achtlos wieder zu Boden gehen.

„Nah. Reden wir doch lieber noch ein bisschen“, meinte er grinsend und machte es sich wieder bequem. Er lehnte sich zurück, die Arme zu beiden Seiten auf dem Sessel abgelegt, und sah auf die knieende Gestalt hinunter wie ein König, der mit einem Sklaven redete. „Also. Erzähl mir ein wenig von dir“, befahl er grinsend.

~*~

Es dauerte fast zwei Stunden, bis Lindsey tatsächlich deutliche Anzeichen der Verwandlung zeigte oder vielmehr dauerte es zwei Stunden, bis er nicht mehr genug Kraft aufbrachte, um so zu tun als würde ihm gar nichts fehlen. Damon beobachtete ihn nach wie vor interessiert und nach etwa vier Stunden hörte Lindsey auf zu reden und antwortete auch nicht mehr wirklich auf Fragen. Er hatte sich so gut es ging in den Schatten zurückgezogen, kauerte dort wie ein Häuflein Elend und wippte leicht vor und zurück, die Hände schützend über den Kopf gelegt, als könne er damit all die Geräusche und das Licht aussperren, die ihn mittlerweile mit Sicherheit peinigen mussten.

Damon hatte gewiss kein Mitleid. Er fand es einfach nur interessant zu beobachten. Mit keinem Wort bat Lindsey ihn um Hilfe. Weder um Blut, um den Hunger, der ihn mittlerweile wahnsinnig machen musste, zu stillen, noch um Erlösung von seinen Leiden. Er jammerte nicht, wimmerte nicht. Zumindest nicht laut. Fast hatte Damon den Eindruck, dass der junge Mann einfach nur zu stolz war, um zu betteln und lieber endgültig sterben würde, als zu betteln. Das gefiel ihm. Zu schade, dass ihnen die Zeit ausging, und er diesen Charakterzug an Lindsey nicht noch ein wenig länger auskosten konnte.

Gedankenverloren stand Damon auf und ging hinüber zur Tür, die er öffnete und eine Weile das Schneegestöber dort draußen beobachtete. Eigentlich hatte er die Stadt über. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile. Und langsam aber sicher musste er auch wieder einmal untertauchen. Es wurde langsam auffällig, dass er nicht alterte.

Die letzten drei Tage hatten Damon gefallen. Es lag weniger an Lindsey und der Folter selbst als eigentlich viel mehr an der Tatsache, dass er mit ihm eine Menge Spaß gehabt hatte. Unterhaltung, eine gewisse Spannung und Abwechslung. Und gerade jetzt kam Damon der Gedanke, dass der Spaß eigentlich noch nicht vorbei sein musste. Töten konnte er den anderen später immer noch. Für den Moment gefiel ihm die Gesellschaft und Lindsey wäre gewiss alles andere als begeistert, wenn er ihn mehr oder weniger entführen würde. Raus aus der Stadt und irgendwo neu anfangen. Menschen hatten da immer ihre Probleme mit und Lindsey war noch immer mehr Mensch als Vampir, in seinem Denken und Handeln. Noch. Er würde einen interessanten Vampir abgeben.

Bisher hatte Damon meist vermieden, jemanden zu verwandeln. Das gab immer viel zu viel Ärger. Es dauerte Jahre, bis ein Jungvampir lernte, sich oder vielmehr seinen Hunger zu kontrollieren. Und Damon hatte keine Lust darauf, Babysitter zu spielen oder gar Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Er fand das viel zu anstrengend. Aber die Persönlichkeit des Menschen spielte dabei immer eine große Rolle und Lindsey hatte sowohl eine starke als auch interessante Persönlichkeit. Zumindest würde er nicht allzu schnell langweilig werden.

Damon schloss die Tür und wandte sich um. Mit festen Schritten ging er zu der kauernden Gestalt hinüber und blickte auf ihn hinab.

„Steh auf“, befahl er dem jungen Mann düster.

Lindsey hob den Blick, sah ihn fragend an, machte aber keine Anstalten, dem Befehl zu gehorchen. Damon rollte entnervt die Augen und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

„Ich werd das sowieso bereuen, aber du wärst ein cleveres Kerlchen, wenn du nicht jetzt schon dafür sorgen würdest, dass ich die Entscheidung bereue und vielleicht wieder zurücknehme, huh? Also: Steh auf.“ Er redete leise, aber natürlich tat er das, um bedrohlicher zu wirken. Nicht etwa, um die überempfindlichen Ohren des jungen Mannes zu schonen.

Lindsey runzelte die Stirn, rappelte sich aber dann wirklich hoch, wenngleich er alles andere als begeistert davon schien.

„Wozu? Wird dir langweilig? Willst du mich doch noch eine Runde foltern?“ Die blauen Augen fixierten ihn diesmal nicht, sondern wichen seinem Blick aus. Damon musste lächeln. Es schien Lindsey bei Weitem schlechter zu gehen als dieser sich eingestehen wollte.

„Langweilig? Ja. Foltern? Nah. Hatten wir doch schon. Das wird doch witzlos, oder bist du anderer Meinung?“ Damon nahm das Kinn des anderen Mannes zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und drückte leicht nach oben, bis Lindseys Augen doch kurz in die seinen blickten, ehe er sie niederschlug und reglos wartete, was Damon vorhatte. Erneut grinste der Vampir. Das gefiel ihm nun schon viel besser. Der Kleine war richtig niedlich, im Moment. „Kopfschmerzen?“ erkundigte er sich fachkundig und bekam ein kurzes Nicken zur Antwort. „Alles so hell, huh? So laut.“ Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander und schwieg. Dieser Stolz war scheinbar wirklich kaum zu brechen. Das würde er mit Sicherheit noch weiter erforschen müssen. Jeder Stolz konnte irgendwann irgendwie gebrochen werden. Er musste nur den richtigen Hebel finden. „Tut’s schon weh?“ Grinsend zwang Damon den Kiefer des Jüngeren auf und warf einen fachmännischen Blick auf die Zähne und das Zahnfleisch des Mannes. „Outch“, meinte er dann. „Wir haben wohl weniger Zeit, als ich gedacht hätte. Das muss ja tierisch schmerzen.“

Endlich kehrte das Feuer in Lindseys Augen zurück und er riss sich von Damon los.

„Was willst du eigentlich noch von mir, huh?“, fauchte er ihn aufgebracht an.

Damon verdrehte nur seufzend die Augen und wandte sich dann ab.

„Babys werden so anstrengend wenn sie zahnen!“, kommentierte er Lindseys Wutausbruch und kehrte dann mit einer Zange zurück. „Soll ich helfen? Ich könnte dir ein paar Zähne ziehen. Vielleicht wird es dann besser?“

Lindsey wich zurück und knurrte wütend. Sein Körper war gespannt bis zur letzten Faser und Damon musste nicht viel Fantasie aufwenden, um sich vorzustellen, dass der junge Mann ihn lieber anfallen würde, als seine Zähne zu lassen. Er grinste und winkte ab.

„Komm her. Wird Zeit, dass wir dir was zum Essen besorgen.“

Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck war Gold wert. Völlig entgeistert starrte er ihm entgegen, unfähig, nachzufragen, was er gerade gesagt hatte oder ob es sein Ernst sei. Damon machte eine ungeduldige Geste und tatsächlich kam der junge Mann zögerlich wieder zu ihm und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Faszination, Unglauben und Erleichterung, wie Damon die Fesseln löste. Achtlos schmiss er das Werkzeug auf den Boden.

„So und jetzt hör mir gut zu, Junior. Du wirst tun was ich sage, du wirst nicht von meiner Seite weichen, du wirst beißen, was ich dir erlaube und du wirst dich ansonsten ruhig verhalten und keinen Pieps von dir geben, vor allem nicht, wenn wir unter Menschen sind. Kapiert? Ich hab kein Problem damit, dass du Menschen aussaugst. Ich befürworte es. Aber du wirst lernen, deine Spuren zu verwischen und dich normal zu verhalten. Hast du mich verstanden?“

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Lindsey nickte langsam. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber sofort wieder. Damon wandte sich ab und verließ das Lagerhaus. Sein Zögling folgte ihm artig und schweigend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anmerkung: Ich hatte das so nicht geplant!! ich war grade damit beschäftigt, Damon was zum Essen zu schreiben und zu der Zeit war Lindsey damit beschäftigt, sich umzubringen ... Als wir zurück kamen, war er einfach tot *grml*


	3. Chapter 3

Wie ein Raubtier hockte Lindsey über dem Leichnam des Mannes. Die Frau hatte sich Damon selbst genehmigt, den Mann hingegen hatte er nur angeknabbert und ihn dann an seinen Zögling abgegeben. Endlich ließ dieser von seinem Opfer ab, hockte sich auf die Fersen und schloss die Augen. Genüsslich leckte er sich das Blut von den Lippen. Ein wohliges Brummen drang an Damons Ohr und er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als er den Jungvampir interessiert beobachtete.

Lindseys Augen flogen auf und sein Kopf schoss in Richtung Treppe. Damon grinste. Er hatte es auch gehört. Schon vor Lindsey. Langsam, erneut einem Raubtier ähnlicher als einem Menschen, stand Lindsey auf und bewegte sich schleichend auf die Treppe zu. Damon folgte ihm schweigend.

„Oben“, flüsterte Lindsey und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Da ist noch jemand.“

Damon nickte bestätigend und wunderte sich insgeheim, dass Lindsey das Geräusch schon einordnen konnte. Manche Jungvampire brauchten mehrere Tage, um auch nur annähernd mit dem Ansturm an Sinneseindrücken klarzukommen, den ihnen die verschärften Sinne bescherten. Entweder war Lindsey ein Naturtalent oder so extrem stur und stolz, dass er ihn beeindrucken wollte und alles daran setzte, sich möglichst gut durch die Verwandlung zu arbeiten. Damon war egal, was der Grund dafür war. Es kam ihm zugute. Lindsey würde hoffentlich weniger Probleme machen, als er befürchtet hatte.

Sie schlichen nach oben. Dort jedoch schien Lindsey seine Sinne nicht mehr wirklich auf das Geräusch ausrichten zu können, das sie hier heraufgelockt hatte. Er stand etwas verloren im Gang und blickte ratlos auf die Türen. Damon wusste, woran das lag. Es war leichter, oben und unten einzugrenzen, als auf einer Höhe zu differenzieren. Jetzt lagen jedoch mehrere Türen vor ihnen, den Gang entlang und das Geräusch kam für Lindsey vermutlich einfach nur aus der groben Richtung von drei verschiedenen Türen. Er stupste den Mann gegen die Schulter und ging auf eine Tür zu. Ohne Umschweife stieß er diese auf und betrat das Zimmer.

Ein spitzer Schrei begrüßte ihn und ein Mädchen kauerte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Sie mochte vielleicht 13 Jahre alt sein. Damon wandte sich um und winkte Lindsey zu sich, der sich missmutig noch immer die Ohren zuhielt, weil das Kind einfach nicht aufhören wollte, zu schreien. Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags war Damon bei ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Sei still“, befahl er und sie verstummte gehorsam. „Komm her, Junior“, wandte er sich dann an Lindsey, der mittlerweile eingetreten war. „Hast du ein Problem damit, ein Kind zu töten?“

Lindsey blickte zwischen dem Mädchen und Damon hin und her und schien gerade zu versuchen, irgendwo noch etwas wie Anstand oder Mitleid zu finden. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf und Damon musste grinsen. Es hätte ihn gewundert, wenn Lindsey das schmackhafte Buffet abgelehnt hätte. Jungvampire benötigten anfangs sehr viel Blut, um den Hunger auch nur annähernd einzudämmen und sämtliche Gefühle verschmolzen in den ersten Tagen und manchmal sogar Wochen einfach nur zu quälendem Hunger.

„Gut. Dann fangen wir aber gleich mal mit der ersten Lektion an: Kontrolle.“ Verständnislos sah ihn Lindsey an und Damon rollte die Augen. „Je eher du es lernst, desto besser. Ich hab keine Lust, ständig auf dich aufpassen zu müssen. Komm her.“ Dann wandte sich Damon wieder dem Mädchen zu. „Hey, Kleines. Ich bin Damon. Das ist Lindsey. Wie heißt du?“

„Cindy.“ Die Augen des Mädchens glitten für einen Augenblick zu Lindsey hinüber, doch Damon fing ihren Blick sofort wieder ein und sah ihr weiterhin intensiv in die Augen, um ihre Gedanken zu manipulieren.

„Cindy. Okay Cindy. Mein Kumpel hier hat Hunger und er hat dich … zum Fressen gern.“ Damon grinste über seinen eigenen Scherz. „Ich will, dass du brav bist und keine Angst hast. Er will nur ein bisschen naschen. Tust du das für mich?“

Sie nickte fest.

„Gutes Mädchen.“ Damon grinste und strich ihr die Haare in den Nacken. Mit einem leichten Druck bedeutete er ihr, den Kopf zur Seite zu legen und sie tat es. Dann biss er zu, ließ aber sofort wieder von ihr ab. Sogleich wollte sich Lindsey auf das Blut stürzen, doch Damon hielt ihn fest. „Na? Was hab ich gesagt? Kontrolle!“ Er verpasst Lindsey eine saftige Ohrfeige, was diesen dazu brachte, sich von dem Anblick des frischen Bluts zu lösen und tatsächlich Damon anzusehen. „Trinken: ja. Töten: nein. Du sollst nur ein bisschen naschen und dann wieder aufhören. Kriegst du das hin?“

Damon konnte sehen, wie Lindsey regelrecht das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief und seine Augen immer wieder zu dem Mädchen hinüberflogen. Schließlich schloss er sie und holte einmal tief Luft. Dann nickte er langsam. Damon ließ ihn los und tatsächlich schaffe es der junge Mann, sich nicht sofort wie ein Raubtier auf das Mädchen zu stürzen sondern ging beherrscht und langsam zu ihr. Allerdings war Damon durchaus bewusst, dass ihm der schwierigste Teil noch bevorstand: Mit Trinken aufhören. Mit Argusaugen beobachtete er den Jungvampir und das Mädchen, bereit, Lindsey mit Gewalt von ihr loszureißen, wenn es nötig wäre.

Mit einem gewissen Grad an Amüsement und Faszination beobachtete Damon, wie sich der Jungvampir mit hungrigem Blick über das Mädchen beugte. Sie reagierte nicht darauf, blieb einfach sitzen, den Kopf zur Seite gelegt und den Hals dargeboten, wie ein Festmahl. Einen kurzen Augenblick hielt Lindsey inne, dicht an ihrem Hals, sog mit geschlossenen Augen das Aroma des frischen, warmen Bluts ein, ehe er sich regelrecht auf sie stürzte. Nur ein kurzes Wimmern deutete an, dass sie sich erschrocken hatte, doch sie blieb sitzen. Gespannt beobachtete Damon seinen Zögling und sein frisches Mahl, sorgsam darauf bedacht, das Mädchen im Auge zu behalten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie das Festmahl auch überleben würde. Nach wenigen Schlucken gebot er Lindsey mit leiser Stimme einhalt. Doch dieser überhörte seinen Befehl.

„Es reicht“, widerholte Damon, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck in der Stimme. „Hör sofort auf.“ Tatsächlich hielt der junge Mann inne, noch immer die Lippen gegen Cindys Hals gepresst, aber zumindest schluckte er nicht mehr. Dennoch schien er unfähig, ganz von ihr abzulassen. Damon verdrehte die Augen und riss ihn kraftvoll und äußerst unsanft von seinem Opfer los. Lindsey flog zwei Meter und knallte gegen die Wand. Er blieb am Boden hocken, blickte mit wütendem Blick zu Damon auf, senkte seine Augen aber rasch, als Damon seinen Blick nicht minder wütend erwiderte. „Es reicht“, widerholte Damon barsch. „Du hast noch viel zu lernen. Eine Lektion: Ein einzelner Mensch kann dich eine ganze Weile satt machen, wenn du ihn nicht sofort tötest. Also Finger weg von der Kleinen. Sie braucht jetzt Ruhe. Raus hier.“

Damon wandte sich ab und ignorierte seinen Zögling vollkommen, wartete auch keine Reaktion von ihm ab. Er kniete vor dem Mädchen nieder, das den Blick gesenkt hielt und sich nun doch mit einer Hand die Wunde hielt. Geradezu sanft zog er ihre Hand weg und drückte ein Stofftuch auf die Wunde. Er nahm ihr Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Das hast du gut gemacht, Cindy. Geh und hol dir was zu trinken und dann legst du dich hin und schläfst, verstanden? Bleib in diesem Raum bis ich zurück bin.“

„In diesem Raum bleiben. Ja, ich hab verstanden.“

„Gutes Mädchen. Wir spielen nachher weiter.“ Damit stand Damon auf und wandte sich um. Lindsey hatte den Raum tatsächlich verlassen und Damon tat es ihm gleich, schloss die Tür hinter sich und ging die Treppe wieder nach unten. Lindsey wanderte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Ob nun instinktiv oder bewusst: Er hielt sich dabei im schattigen Bereich des Zimmers. Nicht, dass die Sonne durch all den Schnee überhaupt eine Wirkung hätte haben können, aber immerhin sagten ihm seine Instinkte oder sein Gehirn, dass er sich lieber im Dunkeln halten sollte.

„Ich hätte sie getötet“, murmelte der junge Mann und wandte sich dann ab. „Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn du mich nicht weggezerrt hättest. Es … tut mir leid.“

Damon musste lächeln und ließ sich in den gemütlichen Ohrensessel fallen, der in der Nähe des Fensters stand. Gedankenverloren richtete er den Blick hinaus in den Schneesturm. Hätte Lindsey es wirklich geschafft, seinen Befehl sofort zu befolgen, so hätte Damon vor ihm seinen Hut ziehen müssen und darauf war er nicht scharf. Er war ganz zufrieden damit, dass sich sein Zögling nicht von jetzt auf gleich im Griff hatte. Das wäre auch alles andere als normal gewesen. Schließlich stand er wieder auf. Er hatte noch viel zu tun.

„Bleib hier.“ Damon ging zu Tür und wandte sich nochmal nach dem anderen Mann um. „Und such dir von dem Typen ein paar passende Klamotten. Du siehst beschissen aus. Wir können nicht jedes Mal die potentiellen Opfer erst überzeugen, dass sie dich an sie ran lassen sollen. Ich werde dich sicherlich nicht ewig durchfüttern und du musst selbst für dich jagen.“ Er öffnete die Tür und trat hinaus.

„Oh. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich kein zweites Outfit mit hatte, als du mich zu ner kleinen Runde Folter und Mord abgefangen hast“, rief ihm Lindsey sarkastisch hinterher. Damon grinste in sich hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. „Damon!“ Mit einem Augenrollen wandte er sich um und spähte noch einmal durch die fast geschlossene Tür in den Raum.

„Was?“, knurrte er dem Mann unwirsch entgegen.

„Wohin gehst du?“

„Ein paar Dinge erledigen. Bleib hier. Das ist ein Befehl.“ Er schlug die Tür zu, bevor Lindsey seinen Befehl in Frage stellen oder ihm eine patzige Erwiderung hinterher schicken konnte und machte sich auf den Weg durch den Schneesturm. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, seinen Wagen zu holen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Fahren war in diesem Wetter alles andere als schnell. Damon war sich sicher, dass er zu Fuß rascher ans Ziel kommen würde, zumal er ja schneller war als ein normaler Mensch.

Ganz gewiss würde er Lindsey nicht durch New York streifen lassen und riskieren, dass er Vito oder gar Aurora über den Weg rannte. Davon abgesehen war es an der Zeit, aus New York und vor allem von der Bildfläche der Mafia zu verschwinden, ehe sie noch misstrauisch wurden, weil er noch immer nicht älter aussah als vor acht Jahren. Und da Damon wusste, worauf es ankam und was wichtig war, um seine Spuren zu verwischen, begab er sich auf den Weg zu Vittorio Bordonaro, um zu kündigen. In gewisser Weise.

~*~

An den Wachen vorbei auf das Grundstück von seinem Arbeitgeber zu gelangen war für Damon gar kein Problem. Die Mauer, für Menschen ein schier unüberwindliches Hindernis, kostete ihn nicht einmal wirklich Anstrengung. In das Haus zu gelangen ohne von zu vielen gesehen zu werden, würde etwas schwieriger werden. Zumindest bei diesem Wetter. Er war bereits einmal ganz offiziell in Vitos Haus gewesen, eine Einladung zum Essen, die er sich eingefordert hatte, um später jederzeit wieder in das Haus gelangen zu können, wenn es nötig war. Aber bei diesem Wetter waren alle Türen und Fenster geschlossen und verriegelt.

Er hielt sich im Schutz einiger Bäume und blickte hinauf zu den Fenstern im ersten Stock. Ein Lächeln zog sich über Damons Lippen, als er – wie er gehofft hatte – in einem ganz speziellen Fenster Licht sah und hin und wieder eine Gestalt erkennen konnte, die sich im Raum bewegte. Sie schien wohl ziemlich unruhig zu sein.

Damon trat aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervor und hielt seinen Blick auf das Fenster gerichtet. Sie würde ihn spüren, seine Gedanken hören. Das wusste er mit Sicherheit. Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lang und der Vorhang wurde zur Seite geschoben. Damon winkte und hörte, wie sie das Fenster öffnete. Er blickte sich kurz um, nahm Anlauf und kletterte geschickt an der Fassade hoch. Er hätte auch einfach in das offene Fenster springen können, aber er wollte die junge Frau nicht erschrecken.

Er schloss das Fenster hinter sich und sofort fiel ihm Aurora Bordonaro um den Hals.

„Damon!“, rief sie aus und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. „Du warst lange nicht hier. Fast habe ich gedacht du hättest mich vergessen“, meinte die junge Frau und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor als sie sich von ihm löste. Damon lächelte.

„Aber, aber. Wie könnte ich?“, meinte er gespielt vorwurfsvoll. „Wie geht es dir, cara mia*? Mir kam zu Ohren, dass du die Welt der Mädchen nun offiziell verlassen hast und jetzt eine richtige Frau bist.“

Aurora starrte ihn erschrocken an, ihre dunklen, braunen Augen weit aufgerissen, und Röte zeigte sich auf ihren Wangen, überschattete das Oliv ihrer ebenmäßigen Haut. Nur einen Moment später verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und sie presste die vollen Lippen hart aufeinander, bis sie zu einem schmalen Strich wurden. Das Rot, welches soeben nur ihre Wangen bedeckt hatte und von Scham berichtet hatte, zog sich hinunter über ihren Hals und ihren Ausschnitt und zeigte deutlich ihren Ärger. Sie schien zu brodeln und zu kochen und hatte längst die schmalen Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

Damon hielt seinen Gesichtsausdruck völlig leer. Weder Amüsement noch sonst etwas ließ er durchblitzen, während er fasziniert das Schauspiel des italienischen Temperaments beobachtete, mit welchem die gerade volljährige Tochter des Mafioso gesegnet war. Eine kleine Faust schlug wütend gegen seine Brust, gefolgt von einer Ohrfeige, die Damon aber mühelos abfing.

„Porca vacca!“, erboste sich Aurora sogleich und versuchte sich von ihm loszureißen. „Du kommst hier herein, figlio di puttana, und redest von Dingen, die dich gar nichts angehen! Piccolo stupido cazzo!Faccia di culo! Maledetto stro…**“ Hier entschloss Damon sich, der Schimpferei ein Ende zu setzen und küsste sie einfach. Sie wehrte sich einen Moment gegen ihn, sank dann aber geradezu ergeben in seine Arme und schloss die Augen, gab seiner Führung nach.

Als er sich wieder von Aurora löste, schien diese einen Moment verwirrt. Sie kräuselte die Nase in einer regelrecht süßen Art und ihre kleine Stirn zeigte leichte Falten. Damon lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf, um sie von einer erneuten Schimpftirade abzuhalten.

„Nicht böse sein, bella mia***! Ich seh es dir an der Nasenspitze an. Du leuchtest regelrecht. Ist nicht schwer, zu erraten was passiert ist.“ Noch immer hielt Damon sie in einer lockeren Umarmung gefangen und blickte auf die junge Frau hinunter, die fast einen Kopf kleiner war als er. „Hat es dir denn gefallen? War er sanft mit dir, cara mia?“

Erneut zog sich liebliche Röte über ihre Wangen und sie senkte den Blick kuschelte sich an Damon und nickte, wobei sie die Wange an seiner Brust rieb. Damon strich durch ihr schwarzes, volles Haar und drückte sie liebevoll an sich, ließ seine Hand in ihren Nacken wandern und massierte die samtene Haut dort. Wie oft hatte er von ihr gekostet, in den letzten Jahren! Für sie war er mehr ein großer Bruder als ein potentieller Geliebter und auch er hatte nicht wirklich sexuelles Interesse an Aurora. Er hatte sie aufwachsen sehen, von einem Kind zu einer jungen Frau und hatte des Öfteren Zeit mit ihr verbracht oder sich mit ihr unterhalten. Ihr italienisches Temperament, ihre Sturheit und ihre sanfte Anmut amüsierten ihn mehr als dass es ihn erregte. Außerdem hatte sie eine Neigung dazu, viel zu viel zu sagen und zu erzählen. Sie vertraute Damon und dazu musste er nicht einmal ihre Gedanken manipulieren. Auf diese Weise hatte er des Öfteren Dinge erfahren, die er eigentlich nicht hätte wissen sollen.

„Magst du ihn denn?“, erkundigte er sich weiter. Eigentlich wollte er nur herausfinden, wie Aurora zu Lindsey stand. Ob sie sich der Gefahr bewusst gewesen war, der sie ihn ausgesetzt hatte oder ob sie nur das etwas verwöhnte, italienische Mädchen war, das nicht weiter nachgedacht hatte.

„ Damon? Warum stellst du mir all diese Fragen? Ich will wirklich nicht darüber reden.“ Sie blickte zu ihm hoch, ein fast schon schmerzliches Flehen in ihrem Blick.

„Was ist los, cara mia? Warum so traurig?“ Oh, er konnte es sich schon denken. Ihr Vater war gewiss nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sein Goldstück die Jungfräulichkeit ohne sein Wissen und vor allem ohne seine Zustimmung und ohne vorherige Hochzeit verloren hatte. Was solche Dinge anging, war Vittorio Bordonaro extrem gläubig und bedacht auf alte Werte.

„Papà war sehr wütend, als er es gemerkt hat. Er hat gesagt, ich werde ihn nie wieder sehen. Er hat gesagt, der Junge würde den Tag verfluchen an dem er geboren wurde und noch mehr den Tag an dem er mich entehrt hat.“ Ja, das klang ganz nach dem alten Vito. „Er wird ihn töten, nicht wahr? Das wollte ich nicht. Wirklich nicht.“ Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

Damon seufzte und zog sie wieder in seine Arme. Er rollte mit den Augen und seufzte erneut, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er tatsächlich etwas wie Mitleid für Aurora empfand.

„Vielleicht kann ich es verhindern“, murmelte er schließlich. Eigentlich war es gelogen, denn immerhin war Lindsey schon tot … streng genommen. Aber im Laufe der Jahre hatte er Aurora fast schon lieb gewonnen und irgendwie wohl eine Schwäche für sie entwickelt, auch wenn er den Gedanken sofort wieder beiseite schob. Aber in gewisser Weise hatte sie ihm etwas gegeben, in den vergangenen Jahren. Achtung und Respekt sowie offene Zuneigung. Er war für sie der große Bruder gewesen, den sie nie gehabt hatte. Sie hatte zu ihm aufgesehen, an ihn geglaubt. Etwas, das Stefan nie gemacht hatte. Rasch schob Damon auch die Gedanken beiseite.

„Wirklich?“ Hoffnung leuchtete in den braunen Augen, die ihn bewundernd und vertrauensvoll ansahen.

„Vielleicht“, widerholte Damon. „Aber sehen kannst du ihn wohl trotzdem nicht mehr. Auch wenn ich ihn finde … viel zu gefährlich, weißt du?“, meinte er leise. Sie seufzte, nickte dann aber langsam.

„Wirst du es versuchen?“, erkundigte sie sich. „Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn er meinetwegen …“ Aurora beendete den Satz nicht. Damon strich ihr erneut sanft durch die Haare und nickte bestimmt.

„Verrätst du mir auch, wie er heißt?“

„Lindsey“, flüsterte sie. „Lindsey McDonald.“

Damon nickte erneut und zwang sie dann, ihn anzusehen. Ein fast schon sanftes Lächeln zeigte sich für einen Augenblick auf seinen Lippen, ehe er es sofort wieder von seinem Gesicht bannte. Erneut betrachtete er das junge Ding, das ihn fragend ansah. Sie wirkte im Moment wieder wie 18 aber Damon wusste nur zu gut, dass sie für gewöhnlich sehr wohl verstand, sich „erwachsen“ zu benehmen. Vermutlich hatte Lindsey nicht einmal gewusst, wie jung sie wirklich war. Mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen, den vollen Lippen und der olivfarbenen, samtenen Haut, würde sie bestimmt noch so manchen Mann um den Verstand bringen. Und den ein oder anderen womöglich auch um sein Leben, aber das wollte Damon nicht zu seinem Problem machen.

„Ich glaube fast, ich werde dich ein bisschen vermissen“, murmelte er gedankenverloren und unterbrach ihre aufkeimenden Fragen, indem er seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen legte. Er suchte ihren Blick, hielt sie gefangen. „Hör mir gut zu, Aurora“, begann er dann eindringlich. „Du kennst mich nicht. Du hast mein Gesicht noch nie gesehen. Ich bin ein Fremder für dich und du hast den Namen Damon Salvatore noch nie gehört.“

Sie sagte nichts. Ihr Blick war auf seine Augen gerichtet, ihr Verstand und ihre Gedanken offen für seine Worte. Wie ein Schwamm, der aufsog, was Damon ihr als wahr eintrichterte.

„Du hast auch Lindsey McDonald noch nie gesehen“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Und soweit du dich erinnern kannst, bist du noch immer ein unschuldiges Mädchen und kein Mann hat je mit dir geschlafen.“ Natürlich konnte er nicht dafür sorgen, dass ihre Jungfräulichkeit physisch wiederhergestellt wurde. Aber zumindest würde sie es glauben. „Und jetzt bist du müde. Du hast geschlafen und bist nur aufgewacht, weil der Wind so laut geheult hat. Ich war nie hier. Hast du das verstanden?“

Sie nickte wie in Trance und wandte sich von ihm ab, ging zu ihrem Bett. Noch bevor sie ihren Kopf auf das Kissen bettete, hatte Damon ihr Zimmer verlassen.

Natürlich war das eine reine Sicherheitsmaßnahme. Er wusste, wie gerne Aurora redete und ihr Wissen teilte. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie ihn oder Lindsey erwähnte und Fragen aufkommen würden. Und natürlich hatte er ihr nicht die Erinnerung geändert um ihr die Trauer zu nehmen und das war auch gewiss nicht sein Beweggrund gewesen, um ihr zu sagen, dass er Lindsey retten würde … richtig. Warum hatte er das eigentlich gesagt?

„Ich werd noch weich, auf meine alten Tage.“ Damon schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten. Als er um die Ecke bog, um Vittorio selbst aufzusuchen, stellte sich ihm ein Mann in den Weg, der vor der Tür postiert war.

„Was denkst du, wo du hingehst?“, knurrte ihn der dunkelhaarige an. Er war einen Kopf größer als Damon und wirkte ungefähr doppelt so breit wie dieser. Der gedrungene, muskulöse Körperbau ließ ihn auf den ersten Blick kleiner wirken, als er tatsächlich war. Seine Hand glitt an seine Seite und bei der Bewegung schob er kurz die Weste beiseite, so dass Damon einen Blick auf die Schusswaffe werfen konnte in deren Nähe die Hand hielt.

„Francesco. Ich bin’s Damon Salvatore. Ich muss zum Boss.“

„Du kennst die Regeln. Niemand kann einfach so auftauchen und zu Don Vito. Du schon gar nicht. Wie bist du überhaupt hier herein gekommen? Wer hat dich reingelassen?“ Damon überlegte nicht lang. Mit einer flinken Bewegung, die sein Gegenüber nicht einmal wahrnehmen konnte, stand er direkt vor dem Mann, seine Hand um dessen Hals drückte gerade fest genug zu, um ihm die Luft abzuschneiden.

„Mir sind die Regeln heute aber egal, Francesco“, knurrte Damon gefährlich. Die Waffe hatte er aus dem Gürtel des Mannes gezogen und drückte sie ihm nun gegen die Brust.

Der bullige Kerl bewegte sich nicht mehr, starrte ihn nur voller Hass an und Damon konnte geradezu beobachten, wie es im Gehirn des armen Tölpels arbeitete, während er versuchte, die Informationen zu verarbeiten und überlegte, wie er Damon am besten überwältigen konnte. Dieser wartete nicht bis Francesco einen Plan fassen konnte. Er starrte ihm in die Augen und konzentrierte sich.

„Du kennst mich nicht“, meinte er schließlich. „Du hast mich noch nie gesehen und den Namen Damon Salvatore noch nie gehört. Du wirst jetzt einen Rundgang durch das Haus machen und erst in 20 Minuten wieder vor dieser Tür enden.“ Er ließ den Mann los und schob ihm die Waffe wieder an ihren angestammten Platz, ehe er zur Seite trat.

Francesco blinzelte, tastete nach der Waffe, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung ohne sich nach Damon umzudrehen. Er bog um die Ecke und Damon konnte die schweren Schritte den Gang entlang entschwinden hören. Zufrieden klopfte Damon an die Tür, trat jedoch ein, bevor eine Antwort erklang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* cara mia = meine Liebe_
> 
> _**Porca vacca = Verdammt nochmal  
>  figlio di puttana = Hurensohn  
>  Piccolo stupido cazzo = Kleiner dummer Schwanz  
>  Faccia di culo = Arschgesicht  
> maledetto stronzo = verfluchtes Arschloch_
> 
> _*** bella mia = meine Schöne_
> 
> Sorry, falls da Fehler im Italienischen sind. Ich spreche die Sprache selbst nicht. Musste da auf andere vertrauen *lol*


	4. Chapter 4

Don Vittorio Bordonaro, oberste Instanz der Colombo Mafia Familie in New York saß hinter seinem schweren Mahagoniholzschreibtisch und runzelte die Stirn, als Damon so ungebeten eintrat. Der Don war jenseits seines besten Alters, sah aber noch immer vergleichsweise jung aus. Ein paar Gramm zu viel hatten sich vor allem in den letzten Jahren an seinem Bauch festgesetzt und mittlerweile waren die Schläfen des Mannes ergraut. Seine Augen jedoch waren wach und durchbohrten jeden, der ihm entgegen trat.

Don Vito verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen und die Falten in seinem Gesicht wurden eine Idee tiefer, als er die Stirn runzelte und Damon ansah. Seine Lippen, ohnehin schmal und blass, wurden noch ein wenig schmäler und schließlich lehnte sich der Don in seinem riesigen Sessel zurück und legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

„Was willst du hier? Und wo ist Francesco?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig. Viel ruhiger, als es seine verärgerte Mimik hätte erwarten lassen.

„Vito!“, rief Damon aus. „Du hast mich auch schon herzlicher willkommen geheißen.“ Er kam näher und lächelte übertrieben freundlich. „Francesco macht gerade einen Spaziergang, soweit ich weiß. Komme ich gerade ungelegen?“ Natürlich kam er ungelegen. Vor allem ungebeten. Aber über solche Kleinigkeiten wollte und konnte sich Damon jetzt wahrlich keine Gedanken machen. Er hatte wirklich größere Sorgen. Zum Beispiel den Jungvampir, der heißhungrig auf ihn wartete und noch so viel zu lernen hatte. Für einen Moment fragte sich Damon wieder, warum er sich das eigentlich angetan hatte.

„Niemand betritt mein Haus, ohne von mir eingeladen worden zu sein“, wetterte Don Vito. „Und deine Manieren lassen zu wünschen übrig, Damon Salvatore. Was willst du hier?“

Damon nickte und wischte das Lächeln von seinen Lippen. Er ging langsam näher, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht bedrohlich sondern eher zögerlich zu wirken.

„Verzeihung, Don Vittorio. Ich werde gleich gehen. Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur verabschieden.“ Damon hatte den Schreibtisch erreicht und hob den Blick, um in die Augen des Mafiabosses zu blicken.

Don Vito runzelte verwundert die Stirn und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch Damon ließ ihm nicht die Zeit. Er wollte heute nicht spielen. Immerhin hatte er noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor er zu Lindsey zurück gehen konnte und er hatte wirklich bedenken, dass der Junge in der Zwischenzeit irgendetwas richtig Dummes anstellen würde.

„Klappe halten und zuhören“, meinte er schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme, während er sich etwas vorlehnte, auf dem Schreibtisch abstützte und sich regelrecht in die Gedanken des Mannes bohrte. Tatsächlich verstummte der Don und sah Damon aufmerksam an. „Damon Salvatore“, begann Damon schließlich, „hat vor einer Weile mal für dich gearbeitet. Der Junge taugte aber nichts und du hast ihn aus dem Weg räumen lassen“, fuhr er fort. „Das ist schon eine Weile her und du hast den Vorfall so ziemlich vergessen. Falls dich jemand auf Damon anspricht, wirst du dich kurz daran erinnern und es wieder abhaken. Mein Gesicht hast du noch nie gesehen.“

„Noch nie gesehen …“, murmelte Don Vito abwesend.

„Lindsey McDonald“, machte Damon mit seiner kleinen Geschichte weiter, „ist ein Name, den du noch nie gehört hast und du hast diesen Kerl noch nie gesehen. Gibt auch gar keinen Grund dafür. Deine Tochter ist noch immer Jungfrau. Nichts ist passiert. Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja.“ Der Mann nickte langsam.

„Gut.“ Damon wich etwas zurück. „Zurück zu deinen Büchern.“ Damit entließ er Don Vito aus seinem Blick, der daraufhin folgsam die Haltung änderte und sich wieder über seine Papiere beugte. Tief versunken fing er an, die Blätter durchzugehen. Damon wandte sich ab und ging. Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich und lächelte wissend. In wenigen Augenblicken würde Don Vito den Kopf schütteln und sich fragen, was er eigentlich gerade hatte machen wollen.

Sein Rundgang durch das Haus Bordonari führte ihn als nächstes in die Küche. Es war ihm weder möglich noch hatte er Lust dazu, sämtlichen Personen innerhalb der Colombo-Familie, die ihn einmal gesehen hatten, die Erinnerungen an ihn auszulöschen, aber die wichtigsten Personen im Umkreis des Don musste er abhaken. Auf diesen Tag hatte sich Damon vorbereitet. Er war den meisten Mitgliedern der Familie nie begegnet, für viele war er lediglich ein Name ohne Gesicht und ein großer Teil wusste gewiss nicht einmal seinen Namen.

In den vergangenen acht Jahren hatte er sich bei Don Vito den Status eines guten und vertrauenswürdigen Angestellten erarbeitet, der aber in seiner Rolle als Auftragskiller besser dran war, wenn man ihn auf Abstand hielt. Nur die gelegentlichen Besuche im Hause des Don wollte und konnte dieser ihm nie verwehren … wie auch. Damon hatte schließlich die Fähigkeit, seine Gedanken zu manipulieren. Für seinen Fluchtplan brauchte er Zutritt zum Haus und den hatte er sich bereits im ersten Jahr verschafft.

„Carmela!“, rief er überschwänglich in Richtung des ihm zugekehrten Rückens aus, als er die Küche ohne Vorankündigung betrat.

„Damon!“

Sie war nicht einmal zusammengezuckt, wie Damon etwas beleidigt feststellen musste. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er zuckte beinahe zusammen, als sie seinen Namen voller Begeisterung und Überschwang ausstieß – eine Tonlage zu hoch, um noch als angenehm durchzugehen.

120 Kilo geballte Weiblichkeit bewegten sich in Windeseile auf ihn zu und Damon überlegte gerade, ob er nicht doch die Flucht antreten sollte, doch da hatte sie schon die Arme um ihn geschlungen und presste ihn an ihren üppigen Busen. Damon verdrehte etwas die Augen, erwiderte die Umarmung dann aber doch und ließ ihren Schwall erfreuter Kosenamen über sich ergehen. 

„Damon, wirst du heute zum Essen hier sein? Scusa!* Niemand hat mir gesagt, dass wir Gäste haben werden.“

„Nein, nein, Carmela. Das ist schon richtig. Ich bleibe nicht zum Essen. Ich wollte nur nicht gehen, ohne hallo zu sagen.“ Damon zwinkerte der molligen Frau verschwörerisch zu. „Und mir vielleicht noch eine Kleinigkeit stibitzen. Ich hab Bruschetta gerochen.“ Er streckte den Hals und sah sich möglichst auffällig nach den Leckerbissen um. Carmela lachte auf, entließ ihn endlich aus ihren Armen und eilte zurück an ihre Arbeit. Nein, vielmehr an die Aufgabe, ihren geheimen Lieblingsgast mit dem erbetenen Leckerbissen zu versorgen. Damon grinste und folgte ihr. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie sie mit flinken Händen eine Stückchen Bruschetta mit einer halbierten Knoblauchzehe einrieb und mit Olivenöl beträufelte. Strahlend reichte sie ihm den Leckerbissen auf einem kleinen Teller.

„Grazie!**“ Damon belohnte Carmela mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, als er nach dem Teller griff und mit gewisser Ehrfurcht in das kleine Brot biss. Er war wahrlich nicht auf diese Art von Nahrung angewiesen, aber Carmela war ein ausgezeichnete Köchin und ihr Bruschetta ein Stückchen Heimat auf einem Teller.

„Ich habe auch frische Tiramisú hier …“, plapperte die Köchin des Don los und wandte sich ab. Sie rauschte geradezu durch die Küche und berichtete ihm den neuesten Tratsch. Das war der Grund, warum Damon immer freundlich zu ihr war. Carmela redete zu viel und ihr entging kaum etwas, das sich im Haus zutrug. Sie wusste weit mehr als Gesund für sie war, auch noch weit mehr als die kleine Aurora, die doch immer etwas blauäugig war, wenn es um ihren Vater und seine Machenschaften ging und gerade von Carmela hatte er so manches Mal durchaus interessante Informationen erhalten. Gedankenverloren beobachtete Damon sie ein paar Minuten, ehe er den Teller an die Spüle stellte und die energiegeladene Frau abfing.

„Keine Tiramisú“, erklärte er ruhig und suchte ihren Blick. „Ich muss dich etwas fragen und ich will, dass du mir die Wahrheit sagst.“ Es war nicht weiter schwer, in ihre Gedanken zu dringen. Sie war empfänglich und offen für seine Manipulation und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Wie viel wiegst du?“, erkundigte sich Damon unverblümt.

„87 Kilo“

Damon zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Carmela zweifelnd an.

„Ich hätte schwören mögen, dass du mindestens 110 wiegst“, gab er zurück.

„Nein. 87. Ganz sicher.“

„Na gut.“ Damon legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und zog sie noch etwas näher. „Du hast mich noch nie gesehen und den Namen Damon Salvatore noch nie gehört. Hast du das verstanden?“

„Ja“, murmelte sie abwesend.

„Gut.“ Damon nickte und lächelte erneut ein wenig. „Addio***, Carmela.“ Er drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. “Geh zurück zu deinen Bruschetta.” Dann ließ er sie los und, wie kurz zuvor Aurora, Francesco und Vittorio, gehorchte auch Carmela umgehend und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Damon eilte rasch aus der Küche und verließ dann das Haus.

„Addio!“, widerholte er leise, ehe er das Grundstück verließ und seinen nächsten Zwischenstopp anvisierte.

~*~

Sein Weg hatte ihn noch zu drei weiteren Vertretern der Colombo Mafia Familie geführt, mit denen er häufiger zu Tun gehabt hatte, um auch ihnen jegliche Erinnerung an ihn zu rauben. Als nächstes hatte er das Krankenhaus aufgesucht, um einen Vorrat an Spenderblut zu besorgen. Wenn er den Jungvampir auch nur annähernd im Zaum halten wollte, musste er ihn gut mit Blut versorgen, ehe er auch nur den Versuch wagte, mit Lindsey irgendwohin zu gehen, wo Menschen waren. Mittlerweile war es längst Abend, doch die Nächte waren nicht wirklich dunkel, mit all dem Schnee, der jeden noch so winzigen Lichtstrahl brach und zurückwarf. Zu Damons Erleichterung hatte der Schneefall nachgelassen und er würde nun doch einen Versuch wagen können, mit Lindsey die Stadt zu verlassen. Es nervte ihn ungemein, dass sie nur Nachts würden reisen können und wieder einmal spielte er mit dem Gedanken, den Jungvampir doch zu töten um sich von unnötigem Ballast zu befreien.

Als er das Haus erreichte, in welchem er Lindsey zurückgelassen hatte, war er mit seinen Überlegungen tatsächlich bei der Überzeugung angekommen, dass er seinen Zögling loswerden musste und er hatte nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, bei dem Gedanken, ihm nach allem, was dieser bisher durchgemacht hatte, jetzt doch einen Pflock ins Herz zu rammen. Es war besser so.

Damon betrat das Haus und sah sich irritiert um. Es war stockfinster, nirgendwo brannte Licht. Er konzentrierte sich, doch kein Geräusch drang an seine Ohren. Zumindest kein Geräusch, das von Lindsey oder Cindy herrühren konnte. Er vernahm sehr wohl das Heulen des Windes draußen, das leise Klacken, mit dem gefrorene Eiskristalle gegen die Fensterscheiben geweht wurden, das Knarzen und Knirschen der Dachbalken, die dem steten Ansturm einfach nicht gewachsen waren. Aber sonst war es totenstill.

„Lindsey!“, rief er schließlich in die Dunkelheit und schaltete das Licht im Wohnzimmer an, wo er den Jungvampir vor Stunden zurückgelassen hatte. Doch der befand sich nicht im Wohnzimmer. Er war auch nicht in der Küche oder dem Büro. „Verdammt!“, murrte Damon wütend und huschte die Treppe nach oben. Er stieß die Tür zu Cindys Zimmer auf, doch diesmal schrie das Mädchen nicht. Sie lag auf dem Bett und hätte Damon es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er gedacht, sie würde schlafen. Doch das traf nicht zu. Er schaltete das Licht an.

Cindy hatte eine zweite Wunde am Hals, dicht neben der ersten. Sie lag geradezu liebevoll auf die Kissen gebettet und war sogar zugedeckt. Ihre Augen jedoch starrten ausdruckslos in Damons Richtung und fast hatte er das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn anschuldigend ansehen. Er ging hin und schloss die Augen des Mädchens mit leisem Seufzen. Natürlich hatte sie sterben müssen. Es hätte wenig Sinn gemacht, ihre Eltern zu töten und das junge Ding dann alleine zurückzulassen, mit einer großen Lücke dort, wo die Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage sein müssten. Aber ein wenig tat es ihm doch leid. Sie hatte einige blaue Flecken an den Handgelenken und unter ihren Fingernägeln befand sich Haut und etwas Blut, wie Damon bei einer kurzen Inspektion des Leichnams feststellte. Sie hatte sich gewehrt und gekämpft. Das hätte er ihr doch lieber erspart.

Nach einer kurzen Überprüfung aller Räume fand Damon seinen Verdacht bestätigt: Lindsey hatte das Mädchen ausgesaugt und war verschwunden.

„Großartig. Das hat man davon, wenn man jemandem Helfen will. Super“, knurrte Damon wütend, als er die Eltern des Mädchens ebenfalls nach oben schleppte. Die Mutter ließ er im Schlafzimmer liegen, direkt vor der Tür, den Vater im Zimmer von Cindy. Anschließend sah er sich noch einmal um, ob er irgendwo etwas hatte liegen lassen, was ihm Probleme machen konnte und legte dann Feuer im oberen Stockwerk. Er konnte bereits die Meldungen in der Zeitung vor seinem inneren Auge sehen. Tragischer Unfall, ganze Familie ausgerottet, beim Versuch die Tochter zu retten, starb der Vater … ein Held.

Das Haus stand relativ weit am Rand der Stadt, die Straßen waren eine Katastrophe und Rettungsdienste waren überall im Einsatz um verschüttete zu befreien, Straßen zu räumen, umgestürzte Bäume zu entfernen … bis die Feuerwehr sich ihren Weg hierher bahnen konnte, wären die Körper der drei Menschen genug verbrannt, um die Bisswunden und somit die wahre Todesursache zu verstecken. Perfekt.

Das einzige, was so gar nicht perfekt war, an dieser ganzen Angelegenheit, war die Tatsache, dass dort draußen irgendwo ein Jungvampir herumrannte und weiter Schaden anrichten würde. Es ging ihm nicht um die Menschen, die dabei draufgehen würden, es ging ihm nicht um den Jungvampir selbst, der verzweifelt versuchen würde, irgendwie sein Überleben zu sichern. Es ging ihm vielmehr um die Gefahr der Exposition. Wenn Lindsey unvorsichtig war – und das würde er sein, weil er es einfach nicht besser wusste, wissen konnte – würden die Menschen womöglich aufmerksam und wenn es in einer Stadt herauskam, dass Vampire tatsächlich existierten, dann würden andere Städte folgen. Jene, die es ohnehin wussten und als Jäger den Vampiren das Leben schwer machen wollten, würden noch aktiver werden, es würde mehr von ihnen geben, Eisenkraut würde über kurz oder lang zum reinsten Verkaufsschlager werden und ganze Felder angebaut werden anstatt Gemüse oder Getreide. Das schöne Leben, wie Damon es im Moment führen konnte, wäre vorbei und alles nur, weil ein einzelner Jungvampir nicht vorsichtig genug gewesen war!

Was Damon aber am meisten ärgerte, war die Tatsache, dass ihm sehr wohl klar war, dass er selbst Schuld daran trug, wenn diese Angelegenheit sein Leben jetzt versauen würde. Er hätte Lindsey eben sofort töten sollen!

Wütend stapfte er aus dem Haus, blickte sich noch einmal um und sah mit Genugtuung, dass man das Feuer von außen noch nicht wirklich sehen konnte – von den Flammen hinter einem der Fenster einmal abgesehen. Rasch eilte er davon, ehe die ersten Rauchschwaden aufsteigen und die Umgebung alarmieren würden.

Sein Weg führte ihn zurück zum Lagerhaus. Er wollte auch dort noch seine Spuren beseitigen, dann sein Auto ausgraben – das mittlerweile sicherlich unter einer meterhohen Schneewehe verborgen lag – und außerdem brauchte er etwas Ruhe, um nachzudenken, was er mit der Situation anstellen sollte. Einfach das Weite suchen, war keine Option. Vorher musste er Lindsey finden und ihn endlich unschädlich machen. Dann würde er die Stadt verlassen. Leider hatte er noch keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellen sollte oder besser gesagt: Wo er nach Lindsey suchen sollte.

Sein Auto war nicht annähernd so heftig eingeschneit, wie er erwartet hatte. Er hatte es glücklicherweise geschützt zwischen den Lagerhäusern abgestellt. Auf die Straße zu gelangen würde sein größtes Problem werden. Er packte den Koffer mit den Blutkonserven in den Kofferraum und schmiss ihn wieder zu. Nachdenklich ließ er den Blick schweifen und versuchte sich in Lindseys Lage zu versetzen. In die Lage eines heißhungrigen Jungvampirs, der völlig auf sich alleine gestellt war. Das logischste war, dass Lindsey versuchen würde, irgendwo an Blut zu gelangen und die einfachste Methode hierfür war vermutlich eine Bar oder eine Disco, zu dieser späten Stunde. Wobei Damon ernsthaft bezweifelte, dass das Nachtleben von New York bei diesem Wetter wirklich ergiebig sein würde.

Seufzend schloss er das Auto wieder ab und kehrte zurück in die etwas bewohnteren Ränder der Stadt. Es war naheliegend, dass Lindsey sich nicht auf den Weg in die Innenstadt gemacht hatte sondern die nächstbeste Gelegenheit nutzen würde, um an Blut zu gelangen. Also hieß es: Spurensuchen.

~*~

„Hey.“

„Was darf’s sein?“

_  
_

_Am Besten ein paar Schluck Blut von einer jungen, hübschen Frau_ , dachte Damon bei sich, zwang sich dann aber zu einem Lächeln und bestellte sich ein Bier. Er hatte sich definitiv eine Pause verdient. Mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört zu zählen. Seit Stunden zog er durch Bars und Discos, suchte nach einem winzigen Anzeichen, dass ein hungriger Vampir dort sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, fragte überall nach einem „Freund“ mit dem er verabredet war – was in mindestens drei Bars dazu geführt hatte, dass er von irgendwelchen Typen angemacht worden war. Man mochte meinen, die Schwulen wären etwas vorsichtiger.

„Hier.“ Der Barkeeper stellte ihm das Bier hin und ein Shotglas mit Whiskey daneben. Er grinste und hob ebenfalls ein Glas hoch, hielt es Damon entgegen. „Siehst aus, als könntest du was Stärkeres gebrauchen als ein Bier. Anstrengende Nacht?“

Damon stieß mit ihm an und nickte, nachdem er den Whiskey mit einem Zug geleert hatte.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach jemandem“, begann Damon schließlich zum unzähligsten Male seine Litanei. „Etwa 1,75m groß, hellbraune, zu lange Haare, breite Schultern, blaue Augen …“

„Sorry, Mann. Hier war er nicht. Ein Freund?“

„Bruder.“ Damon war längst dazu übergegangen, Lindsey als seinen Bruder auszugeben. Das war einfacher, als wenn ein junger Mann mitten in der Nacht nach einem Freund Ausschau hielt. Irgendwie schien das potentiell immer als Lebensgefährte oder Lover interpretiert zu werden. „Haben uns wegen nem Mädchen gezofft, er ist abgedampft. Eigentlich war ich froh, aber Blut ist dicker als Wasser, nicht wahr? Keine Frau der Welt sollte zwischen Brüder kommen.“

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich hoffe, du findest ihn, Mann.“

„Ja. Ich auch.“

Erst jetzt, da er die Geschichte zum vermutlich zwangstigsten Mal erzählt hatte, jetzt da die Nacht endete und bald die Sonne aufgehen würde, wurde Damon klar, dass er ohne es wirklich zu wollen die Geschichte seines Lebens als Begründung für seine Suche nach Lindsey gewählt hatte. Nur die zweite Hauptperson in diesem kleinen Rollenspiel hatte er ausgetauscht. Lindsey anstatt Stefan. Blut war nicht dicker als Wasser, zumindest kein Vampirblut. Damon starrte finster in sein Bier und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er würde Stefan niemals verzeihen. Sein Leben und das der ganzen Menschheit hätte er gegeben, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, Geschehenes ungeschehen zu machen, den Lauf der Geschichte zu verändern und ohne zu zögern hätte er Stefan an Katherines Stelle den Tod gewünscht.

Missmutig leerte er sein Bier und hasste Lindsey noch ein Stückchen mehr, dass er ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, wieder über die Vergangenheit nachzudenken – über Stefan nachzudenken. Es war schon eine ganze Weile her, dass er seinem Bruder zuletzt einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und vermutlich genoss Stefan den Frieden. Das konnte er ja eigentlich nicht zulassen. Es war definitiv an der Zeit, ihn wieder einmal ausfindig zu machen und ihm einen neuen Besuch abzustatten. Mit einem boshaften Grinsen legte er ein paar Scheine auf die Theke und verabschiedete sich von dem Barkeeper.

Als er die Bar verließ brachen die ersten Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Es schien, als hätte der Schneesturm sich endlich ausgetobt und es konnte wieder Normalität in New York einkehren. Wenn Lindsey nicht völlig verblödet war, hatte er gewiss längst Schutz vor der Sonne gesucht. Und was war naheliegender als seine Wohnung? Damon konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er dorthin gegangen war, auf der Suche nach Normalität, nach etwas Gewohntem. Also machte er sich letzten Endes auf den Weg zu Lindseys Wohnung, in der Hoffnung ihn dort zu finden und der Misere endlich ein Ende bereiten zu können.

~*~

Lindsey war technisch gesehen tot und für Vampire untereinander spielte diese blöde Regelung, dass sie nur auf Einladung ein Haus oder eine Wohnung betreten konnten, keine Rolle. Er hatte keine Probleme gehabt, die Wohnung des jungen Mannes zu betreten, doch seine Hoffnung, ihn dort zu finden, wurde schon bei Betreten der Wohnung zerschlagen. Dennoch nahm sich Damon etwas Zeit und sah sich in der Wohnung seines ungewollten Zöglings um. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Lindsey schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen war, als er sich in den Räumen umsah. Alles war viel zu sauber und geordnet, um als bewohnte Wohnung eines Junggesellen durchgehen zu können.

„Die unbekannten Tiefen des Lindsey M. Wollen wir mal sehen, wer du eigentlich bist.“ Natürlich hatte er Lindsey vor der Entführung schon ausspioniert. Allerdings hatte Damon damals mehr Wert darauf gelegt, herauszufinden, wo er ihn am Besten abfangen konnte. Seine Gewohnheiten und sein Tagesablauf waren Schwerpunkt seiner Forschungen gewesen, nicht wirklich der Mensch Lindsey McDonald. Jetzt allerdings hoffte Damon, in der leeren Wohnung etwas zu finden, was ihm Aufschluss geben konnte, wo er Lindsey jetzt noch suchen sollte.

Er ging in die Küche, wischte prüfend über die Ablageflächen. Sauber. Kein Staub, keine Rückstände vom Kochen, nichts. Anschließend warf er einen Blick in den Kühlschrank, der eigentlich nur das Nötigste enthielt. Sein Weg führte ihn als nächstes in das Wohnzimmer, welches ebenso unbenutzt wirkte wie die Küche. Sogar die Fernbedienung für den kleinen Fernseher in der Ecke lag fein säuberlich auf der Fernsehzeitung, daneben ein Notizblock und ein paar Stifte. Auf einem Schreibtisch stand eine Schreibmaschine, ein Blatt eingeklemmt, welches jedoch leer war. Damon ging zum Regal an der Wand und schaltete den Radio an, um zu sehen, welchen Sender Lindsey hörte. Es kamen Nachrichten, also ließ er den Radio einfach laufen und sah sich die Plattensammlung des Mannes an. Viele Namen sagten ihm nicht viel, andere hingegen hatte er schon gehört, da waren sie der Welt noch unbekannt. Einige Musiker hatte er live miterlebt und sie waren jetzt erst bekannt geworden, weit nach ihrem Tod. Damon ging weiter in Lindseys Schlafzimmer.

Das Bett war gemacht, auf dem Nachttisch stand ein klobiger Wecker, der nervenaufreibend vor sich hin tickte. Grinsend zog Damon die Schublade des Nachtkästchens auf. Keine Kondome. Entweder lagerte der junge Mann seine Kondome andernorts ein, oder aber er war nicht der Typ für One-night-stands und hatte auch keine Freundin … außer Aurora, sofern man die Beziehung der beiden überhaupt als solche bezeichnen konnte. Aus dem Wohnzimmer drang jetzt akustischer Soft-Rock an sein Ohr und in der Ecke neben dem Schrank erblickte Damon schließlich eine Gitarre. Das Bild, welches er sich von Lindsey in den letzten Tagen gemacht hatte, erhielt viele neue und für Damon überraschende Facetten. Der Kerl schien nicht gerade sozial zu sein – etwas, das er sich bei seinen Beobachtungen schon gedacht hatte – und hatte nicht viele Freunde … wenn überhaupt. Er schien eher ein Softie zu sein als ein abgebrühter Kerl und Damon hatte keine Mühe, sich auszumalen, wie er Aurora mit Sanftheit und Verständnis ins Bett gelockt hatte. Womöglich ohne sie bewusst locken zu wollen.

Die sanften Gitarrenklänge aus dem Radio malten in Damons Gedanken ein Bild von Lindsey, wie er auf dem Sofa saß und ähnliche Lieder auf der Gitarre spielte. Rasch schüttelte er die Gedanken ab und schaltete das Radio wieder aus. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, verließ er die Wohnung und zog die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zum Lagerhaus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sonst noch suchen sollte und beschloss, erst einmal seine Folterkammer aufzuräumen, ehe jemand noch dorthin ging und die Szene sah, mit Folterinstrumenten, Ketten und Blut. Dann zu erklären, was sein Auto in der Nähe zu suchen hatte, würde gewiss schwer werden. Na, zumindest nervig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _* Scusa = Entschuldigung, Entschuldige  
>  ** Grazie = Danke  
> *** Addio = Adé, Leb wohl_


	5. Chapter 5

Als Damon die Lagerhalle betrat, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Er blinzelte mehrmals, doch das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, blieb dasselbe.

In der hintersten Ecke saß, nein, vielmehr kauerte, ein Häuflein Elend. In Ketten. Langsam trat Damon näher. Unsicher, ob er wütend oder erleichtert über seine Entdeckung war. Seine so gefestigte Ansicht, dass er sich Lindsey endlich vom Leib schaffen würde, schmolz bei dem Anblick dahin wie Schnee in der Sonne. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn zu töten. So leicht, wie einem Baby den Lolli zu klauen, aber Damon tat es nicht. Noch ehe er verstand was er sich dabei dachte, stand er vor Lindsey.

Lindsey hatte längst bemerkt, dass er gekommen war. Er kauerte noch immer am Boden, hatte den Kopf nun gehoben und sah ihn einen winzigen Augenblick lang an. Was Damon in dem jungen Gesicht erkannte, war pure Angst und Verzweiflung, Selbsthass und … Hunger.

„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte Lindsey mit leiser Stimme und senkte den Blick wieder, kauerte sich noch enger zusammen, als fürchte er, Damon würde ihm gleich den Kopf abreißen. „Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte sie nicht töten. Ich wollte nicht ungehorsam sein. Aber … Ich … Hunger … sie hat nach dir gerufen … ich musste doch sagen, … und dann … das Blut … so verführerisch … Ich hatte vor … aber ich konnte nicht …“ Zusammenhanglose Satzfetzen, die für Damon nur wenig Sinn ergaben. Er schwieg, starrte auf seinen Zögling hinunter und wartete. Lindsey verstummte schließlich und tat, was Damon nicht für möglich gehalten hätte: Er machte sich noch etwas kleiner.

„Fertig?“

Unter dem einen Wort, nicht einmal scharf ausgesprochen oder hervor geblafft, zuckte Lindsey zusammen wie unter einem Peitschenhieb auf nackter Haut. Damon griff nach dem Kinn des Mannes, hielt es fest zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwang ihn dazu, ihn anzusehen. Er hielt sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

„Und jetzt nochmal langsam. So, dass ich es verstehe. Was ist passiert?“ Seine Stimme war ruhig und neutral. Nicht vorwurfsvoll, nicht belustigt. Völlig ohne Ausdruck, während seine Gedanken sich überschlugen. Wenn er Lindsey jetzt nicht tötete, würden sie den ganzen Tag hier festsitzen. Der Junge konnte bei Tag nicht nach draußen. Und er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, hier festzusitzen. Sein Zögling schluckte merklich, der Adamsapfel trat deutlich hervor.

„Sie hat nach dir gerufen. Ich hab versucht, es zu ignorieren, aber sie wurde immer ängstlicher und ich bin in ihr Zimmer gegangen, um ihr zu sagen, dass du nicht da bist …“, flüsterte Lindsey mühsam. „Sie roch so gut. Das ganze Zimmer roch nach Blut … und ich … ich konnte nicht … ich hatte solchen Hunger“, fuhr er fort, erneut in Stammeln verfallend. „Es tut mir leid.“

Damon ließ ihn los und stand auf. Wortlos sammelte er seine Werkzeuge ein und packte sie wieder in den Koffer. Er spürte, wie ihm Lindseys Blick folgte, sich flehend und bettelnd in seinen Rücken bohrte.

„Sie hätte ohnehin sterben müssen“, meinte er schließlich. „Ich bin nicht deswegen wütend“, fuhr er fort und wandte sich endlich nach Lindsey um, bohrte seinen Blick in die blauen Augen, bis der andere Mann zitternd den Kopf senkte und auf den Boden starrte. „Ich bin wütend, weil du abgehau‘n bist, ohne ein Wort. Das war dumm.“

„Ich bin sofort hierher“, stieß Lindsey hervor, seine Stimme etwas zu hoch. Angst schwang in den Worten so deutlich mit, dass Damon sie fast schon greifen konnte. „Ich wollte nicht noch mehr Mist bauen. Schien mir am Sichersten.“

„Dich anzuketten?“ Lindsey nicke schwach und bewegte etwas den Arm. Ketten rasselten. Damon musste schmunzeln. Irgendwie war das fast schon niedlich. „Ja, vermutlich war es das. Aber du musst lernen dich zu kontrollieren. Und du musst es schnell lernen“, knurrte Damon resignierend und wandte sich wieder ab. „Ich kann dich nicht jedes Mal festketten, wenn wir in die Nähe von Menschen kommen.“ Erst nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er soeben gesagt hatte, dass er Lindsey mitnehmen würde. Hatte er nicht vor wenigen Minuten wieder beschlossen, dass er ihn töten musste? Aber wollte er das wirklich? Irgendwo in ihm murmelte ein leises Stimmchen, dass er das nicht wollte. Ein Stimmchen, das Damon bis zu diesem Moment noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und es irritierte ihn sehr.

„Ich weiß.“

Damon verließ die Lagerhalle ohne ein weiteres Wort. Lindsey hatte Hunger. Er konnte es an den Augen des anderen sehen, an dem etwas verzerrten Gesicht, welches die Schmerzen verriet, die er im Moment durchlebte. Vielleicht würde der Junge dann auch wieder etwas normaler agieren, anstatt sich wie ein Hündchen in die Ecke zu zwängen.

Den Koffer mit dem Spenderblut in der Hand kehrte Damon einen Moment später zurück. Lindsey hatte sich immerhin aufgesetzt, drängte aber nach wie vor den Rücken gegen die Wand, hatte die Knie aufgestellt und eng an den Körper gezogen. Die Arme darum geschlungen und die Stirn gegen die Knie gelehnt, wirkte er einfach nur verloren und fast verspürte Damon etwas, das er längst für gestorben gehalten hatte: Mitleid.

~*~

Mit Heißhunger hatte sich Lindsey auf das Blut gestürzt und Damon ließ ihn gewähren, ohne ihn zu maßregeln oder ihm zu sagen, dass er langsam trinken sollte oder ähnliches. Ihm war klar, dass es wenig Sinn gemacht hätte. Lindsey war so hungrig gewesen, dass er sich beim besten Willen nicht hätte zurückhalten können. Als er ihm aber die Ketten hatte abnehmen wollen, schüttelte der Jüngere fast schon panisch den Kopf und drängte sich wieder in die Ecke. Selbst als Damon ihm erklärt hatte, dass er im Moment nirgendwo hingehen konnte, weigerte sich Lindsey, den Schutz der Ketten aufzugeben, also ließ Damon es bleiben, machte es sich im Sessel bequem und versuchte zu schlafen, während sich Lindsey in der Ecke am Boden zusammenkauerte und dasselbe tat.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme das Schweigen. Damon öffnete ein Auge einen Spalt breit, lugte zu dem Mann hinüber und seufzte dann. Er regte sich etwas und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Mit mir, meine ich.“ Angst schwang in den Worten mit. Die leise Vorahnung, dass er sein Verhalten büßen würde, dafür würde bezahlen müssen.

„Erst mal sitzen wir fest“, murrte Damon schließlich, als hätte er den Zusatz von Lindsey nicht gehört. „Wir können ohnehin nur nachts reisen und sobald die Sonne untergeht, hau‘n wir hier ab. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis hier jemand vorbeikommt und darauf habe ich keine Lust.“ Eigentlich hatte er auch keine Lust darauf, hier herumzusitzen und zu warten. Aber den festen Vorsatz, sich seines Zöglings zu entledigen, hatte er irgendwie schon wieder verloren und es kam ihm auch nicht mehr wirklich in den Sinn. Der Gedanke kam ihm wohl, schien ihm jedoch derartig abwegig, dass er gar nicht weiter darüber nachsinnierte. Beides irritierte Damon gleichermaßen. Sowohl der Gedanke, Lindsey zu vernichten, der sich einfach nur als völlig abwegig und falsch präsentierte, als auch das Wissen, dass genau das völlig falsch und entgegen seiner normalen Denkweise war.

„Warum?“, riss ihn Lindsey erneut aus seinen Überlegungen und Damon sah ihn nur irritiert an, weil er so in seine Gedanken verstrickt gewesen war, dass er im Moment nicht einmal mehr wusste, was sie zuvor geredet hatten. „Warum können wir nur nachts reisen?“

„Idiot! Kennst du dich denn gar nicht aus? Vampir und Sonnenlicht? Ganz dumme Kombination.“

„Aber du …“

„Ich bin ein Über-Vampir. Mir tut das Sonnenlicht nichts“, log Damon. Ganz gewiss würde er dem halbstarken Neuling nicht von seinem Ring berichten. Er traute Lindsey nicht über den Weg. Am Ende würde der versuchen, ihm den Ring zu nehmen – nicht dass er gegen Damon auch nur die geringste Chance gehabt hätte.

„Ach so.“

Lindsey wirkte enttäuscht, aber Damon verspürte gewiss kein Mitleid für ihn. Warum auch!

„Das ist jetzt also meine Existenz, ja? In der Dunkelheit hausen, mich von Menschen fernhalten und töten, um zu überleben?“

„Nein“, gab Damon ruhig zurück. „Du wirst mit der Zeit lernen, dich zu kontrollieren, nicht jeden Menschen im Heißhunger anzufallen und zu töten. Du wirst lernen, ihre Gedanken zu manipulieren und sie vergessen zu lassen, dass du von ihnen getrunken hast. Du wirst feststellen, dass die Halsschlagader nicht die einzige Stelle ist, an der du laben kannst. Eine Mahlzeit lässt sich auch sehr gut mit Sex verbinden.“

„Mit Sex?“

Damon grinste breit, als ihn Lindsey völlig irritiert und geschockt anstarrte. Er nickte nur und machte es sich wieder bequemer.

„Du brauchst Zeit. Das ist alles. Und einen Lehrer, aber dazu bin ich ja hier.“ _Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, warum ich das mache_ , fügte Damon in Gedanken hinzu. Die Ketten rasselten, als sich Lindsey bewegte und sich dann aufmerksam umsah. Er riss an den Handfesseln, wisperte mit der Hand über seine Haut und schüttelte etwas den Kopf.

„Alles fühlt sich so … anders an“, flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Damon.

„Oh ja. Solltest mal ausprobieren, wie sich Sex anfühlt.“ Damon leckte sich wohlig über die Lippen. „Etwas völlig anderes, das kannst du mir glauben“, murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Lindsey zuckte zusammen und legte seine Hände in den Schoß, rutschte etwas herum. Damon beobachtete ihn grinsend. Er konnte sich nur zu gut ausmalen, woher das plötzliche Unwohlsein rührte. Lindsey war satt, konnte sich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren als auf den nagenden Hunger und die schmerzenden Kiefer, die nur darum bettelten, dass er die Zähne in weiches Fleisch rammen konnte, um den Schmerz zu bedämpfen. Sein Körper mochte tot sein, das änderte nichts daran, dass seine Wahrnehmung um ein vielfaches besser und schärfer war, dass eine zärtliche Berührung einem wohligen Stromstoß glich, der Leben in seinen Körper jagte. So jung wie Lindsey noch war, würde seine eigene Hand, die zart über seinen Unterarm wisperte, genauso wirken als wäre es eine fremde Hand. Nein, er würde denken, dass es genauso wirkte. Eine fremde Hand, Berührung von einer anderen Person würde ihn in andere Sphären katapultieren und fast hatte Damon Lust, es ihm zu zeigen.

Im Moment reichte vermutlich schon Lindseys Gedanke an Zärtlichkeit oder eine heiße Liebesnacht, um ihn an den Rand eines Orgasmus zu katapultieren – je nach dem wie rege seine Phantasie war, und Lindseys Gesichtsausdruck zu Folge hatte er eine rege Phantasie und genau das gerade gemacht. Und ganz gewiss wusste der Junge nicht einmal, was passiert war.

Damon stand auf und ging zu Lindsey, der ihm mit großen, fast schon ängstlichen Augen entgegen starrte, jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte. Er konnte und wollte das wissende Grinsen nicht von seinen Lippen bannen, auch nicht, als Lindsey längst den Blick gesenkt hatte und erneut etwas herumrutschte. Damon streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Komm hoch“, flüsterte er verschwörerisch, doch es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Lindsey seine Hand wirklich ergriff. Sogleich zuckte er zurück, doch Damon hielt ihm weiterhin die Hand entgegen, wartete, bis Lindsey sich wieder genug beruhigt hatte und erneut nach seiner Hand griff. Ohne Umschweife schloss er die Finger um Lindseys leicht zitternde Hand und zog ihn auf die Füße. „Verwirrt?“, erkundigte er sich spielerisch.

Lindsey nickte langsam, zögerlich und Damon trat etwas näher, ließ die Hand des jungen Mannes los und strich ihm sanft über den Unterarm. Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Lindsey erst zurückweichen wollte, sich dann aber dagegen entschied und vorsichtig etwas näher tapste, die Berührung erneut suchte. Damon liebte es, zu spielen. Für gewöhnlich spielte er mit seiner Beute, einfach für den Kick, den es ihm gab. Jetzt brauchte er keine Beute, um zu spielen. Das beste Opfer – zumindest im Moment – stand direkt vor ihm: Lindsey. Vermutlich hatte er deswegen unbewusst längst beschlossen, den Kleinen eben doch nicht zu töten.

Die Verwandlung, das durcheinander seiner Gedanken und Gefühle, die geschärfte Wahrnehmung, die besseren Sinne, der Rausch von Blut, welches er kurz zuvor noch getrunken hatte, all das wirkte bei Lindsey im Moment wie der Hormoncocktail, der Jugendliche nur an Sex denken ließ. Lindseys Gedanken und Empfindungen hätten von Damon auch auf eine andere Richtung geprägt werden können: Auf die Jagd, das Töten. So wie es bei ihm gewesen war. Die ersten Jahre seines Daseins hatte Damon nur für die Jagd gelebt, hatte jede Sekunde genossen und auch jetzt tat er das noch. Ein Raubtier, das sich anschlich, beobachtete, im richtigen Moment zuschlug, um dann mit der Beute zu spielen. Wirklich ablegen würde er dieses Verhalten nie können. Es war sein Dasein, seine Prägung. Aber Lindsey … er hatte ihn in der Hand. Formbar wie ein Stückchen Ton, seinen Händen ergeben, dazu verdammt, das zu werden, wozu er ihn schuf und Damon hatte in den letzten Minuten eine sehr genaue Vorstellung gehabt, was er aus dem rohen Ton erschaffen wollte. Er musste Lindsey nicht lieben, um ihn als seinen Gefährten zu modellieren. Die Vorstellung gefiel ihm mit jeder Sekunde besser.

„Komm mit“, flüsterte er, die Augen weiterhin auf Lindsey gerichtet, seine Augen in seinem Blick gefangen haltend. Lindsey gehorchte ohne Zögern, ließ sich von Damon am einfallenden Licht der Dachluke vorbei und weiter in die Mitte der Halle führen. „Sollen wir die abnehmen?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig und wies auf die Handfesseln und die Ketten. Doch Lindsey schüttelte schnell den Kopf, als hätte er Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren oder etwas Dummes zu tun, wenn er nicht länger in Ketten lag. Damon nickte nur und wich weit genug von Lindsey zurück, bis er die Enden der Ketten greifen und sie etwas straffziehen konnte. Nicht wie zuvor, wo Lindsey gänzlich bewegungsunfähig gewesen war, aber doch straff genug, dass er den Bewegungsrum des anderen Mannes einschränkte. Kein Wort des Protestes erklang und Damon trat wieder näher, ging einmal um den Mann herum, der bewegungslos, verwirrt aber auch erwartungsvoll dort stand und der Dinge harrte, die Damon vorhatte. Ein boshaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf Damons Lippen. Wenn der Junge wüsste …!

Wie zufällig berührte er den unteren Rücken des gefesselten und wieder wich Lindsey erst vor der Berührung zurück, um sie dann wieder zu suchen, die Nähe, das Gefühl, welches Damon in ihm ausgelöst hatte. Fast fand Damon es schade, dass der junge Mann derartig leicht zu reizen war. Das würde ein kurzes Spiel werden. Aber gewiss nicht das letzte.

Er trat wieder vor Lindsey und riss das Shirt ohne Vorwarnung auf, zerrte es von Lindseys Körper. Seine Hände glitten flüchtig über Lindseys Seiten nach oben, eine Hand streifte kurz die Brustwarzen und ließ sofort wieder von der Beute ab. Lindsey keuchte auf, wich erneut zurück und sein Blick schoss zu den Ketten, die Damon wieder an der Wand festgemacht hatte.

„Fester“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Bitte. Zieh sie höher.“ Damon schmunzelte und gehorchte schließlich. Er zog die Ketten noch etwas fester zurück, bis Lindseys Arme locker über seinem Kopf hingen, sein Bewegungs- und somit Fluchtraum noch stärker eingeschränkt.

Diesmal trat Damon hinter ihn, strich erneut über seine Seiten und zog Lindsey leicht gegen sich. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich Lindsey mit dem Rücken gegen seine Brust sinken, umfasste die Ketten mit den Händen, den Kopf langsam nach hinten sinken lassend. Damon wartete einen Augenblick, bis der junge Mann endlich entspannte und fing dann erneut an, ihn mit leichtem Streicheln zu attackieren. Aus dem leichten, sanften Streicheln wurde rasch leichtes Kratzen und Kneifen. Im ersten Moment hatte Lindsey erneut versucht, vor seinen Händen zu flüchten, doch er konnte nirgendwo hin. Ein klares Wort hatte Damon nun seit wohl 20 Minuten nicht mehr von Lindsey gehört. Nur noch leises Keuchen, Seufzen und manchmal sogar raues Stöhnen drangen an sein Ohr. Erneut drängte sich Lindsey gegen seine Brust, suchte so viel Körperkontakt wie möglich, doch dann flogen die Augen des jungen Mannes auf und er schoss nach vorne, weg von Damons Körper.

„Nein!“, keuchte er panisch. „Das … das ist falsch!“ Damon schmunzelte und trat erneut näher, fuhr mit der Zunge über die weiche Haut an Lindseys Hals und knabberte etwas daran.

„Fühlt sich das falsch an, Lindsey?“, murmelte er dicht an der Haut des jungen Mannes.

„N-Nein“, gab dieser nach kurzem Zögern zu und Damon nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit raschen Fingern die Jeans zu öffnen und seine Hand in Lindseys Hose zu schieben. „Gott!“, schoss es aus dem jungen Mann hervor und Damon schmunzelte erneut.

„Oh nein“, murmelte er mit leiser Stimme dicht an Lindseys Ohr, unterbrach sich, um einen Moment an seinem Ohrläppchen zu knappern und fuhr dann mit ebenso leiser Stimme fort. „Lass Gott aus dem Spiel. Gott mag uns nicht, weißt du? Wir sind Vampire. Deswegen dürfen wir auch das tun, ohne uns Sorgen zu machen, dass er wütend werden könnte.“ Damit strich er träge Lindseys Länge entlang.

Für einen Moment hatte er das Gefühl, dass Lindsey erneut flüchten wollte, doch der entschied sich dann doch dagegen und drängte sich wieder an Damon. Mittlerweile hatte das Spiel, der enge Körperkontakt und die kleinen, wehmütigen und genussvollen Geräusche, die Lindsey von sich gab, auch bei Damon ihre Spuren hinterlassen und fast fand er es schade, dass sie sich in einem dreckigen, ungemütlichen Lagerhaus befanden. Allerdings war ihm auch klar, dass nicht mehr passieren konnte. Nicht wirklich. Lindsey war viel zu erregt um noch lange durchzuhalten. Dennoch drängte er fester gegen den jungen Mann, ließ ihn spüren, dass er nicht der einzige war, den diese Spielerei erregte. Lindsey keuchte erneut, wich diesmal aber nicht vor ihm zurück. Ganz im Gegenteil.

Als Mensch mochte er hetero gewesen sein, doch Damon wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es für Vampire weniger wichtig war, ob Männlein oder Weiblein. Natürlich hielten die meisten an den gesellschaftlichen Normen fest – warum auch immer – aber Damon selbst hielt nicht viel von Normen. Lindsey gefiel ihm. Er war nicht übermäßig muskulös, aber sein Körper war durchaus trainiert. Er hatte wohl viel Sport getrieben. Erst jetzt, da er ihn mit hungrigen Augen betrachtete, erkannte Damon, dass er einen wunderschönen Vampir erschaffen hatte. Versehen oder nicht. Lindsey war sein Eigentum und er würde ihn nicht mehr hergeben.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, biss er zu, markierte Lindsey als sein Eigentum, machte deutlich, dass er Macht über den Jüngeren hatte. Der Biss war genug, um Lindsey endgültig zu erlösen. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, zuckten. Haltsuchend presste er sich noch enger an Damon, ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen und wehrte sich nicht gegen Damons forderndes Saugen.

Erst als Lindseys Körper sich wieder entspannte und er matt in die Knie sank – soweit es ihm möglich war – ließ Damon von seinem Hals ab, leckte geradezu liebevoll über die Wunde und ließ Lindsey dann los. Langsam lockerte er die Ketten und ließ Lindsey auf den Boden gleiten, der reglos und mit offenen Augen, die fast schon verträumt in die Ferne starrten, auf der Seite lag. Als Damon wieder zu ihm kam, um endlich die völlig unnötigen Fesseln zu lösen, sah ihn Lindsey an, mit dem treu-ergebenen Blick eines Hundes. Ein Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen und er brummte behaglich.

„Mehr!“, forderte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme.


	6. Chapter 6

Helle Hände strichen über ebenso helle Haut, ließen Muskeln unter der samtigen Oberfläche tanzen. Tiefrote, feuchte Lippen wirkten fast wie ein Gegensatz in dem ebenmäßigen Gesicht, leicht geöffnet doch längst verstummt. Ebenso tiefrote Wunden boten einen harten Kontrast zu der fast weißen Haut. Damon löste sich vom Hals der jungen Frau und hob den Blick weit genug, um zu beobachten, wie sich Lindsey ebenfalls von ihrer Haut löste, die Lippen tiefrot von ihrem Blut, die Augen blutunterlaufen. Er lächelte leicht und erhob sich auf alle viere, die Frau unter sich missachtend, während er Damon zu einem tiefen Kuss näherzog. Damon ließ seine Hand aus ihrem Nacken gleiten und vergaß sie ebenso schnell wie Lindsey, während seine Finger nun die ebenso blasse Haut seines Schützlings liebkosten und seine Zunge ihr Blut von Lindseys Lippen leckte. Er knurrte leise, drängte Lindsey näher heran, um mehr von seiner Haut zu spüren.

 

„Komm her“, murmelte er zwischen weitere Küsse hinein. „Näher.“ Lindsey lächelte, als er sich von Damons Lippen löste.  

 

„Sei nicht so ungeduldig“, neckte der Jungvampir seinen Schöpfer und biss sich in das Handgelenk. „Bin zu faul zum Aufräumen“, erklärte er auf Damons fragenden Blick hin und drückte sein blutendes Handgelenk auf die Lippen der jungen Prostituierten. Er ignorierte ihr leises Wimmern, als das lebenspendende Blut ihr neue Kraft gab und wandte sich stattdessen Damons Hals zu, mit leichtem Knabbern und Saugen. „Hat es dir gefallen?“, nuschelte er zwischen seine Liebkosungen hinein.

 

Damon grinste und ließ sich zurücksinken. „Du kannst das Besser“, forderte er neckend und Lindsey lachte leise, ehe er eine Spur seinen Körper hinunter küsste. Die Frau war vergessen und Damon schloss genussvoll die Augen, als Lindsey ihn ohne weiteres Vorspiel in seinen Mund gleiten ließ, gewärmt durch ihr Blut, weich und feucht. Zu gut, um wahr zu sein. So ließ es sich leben.

 

~*~

 

Paris, die Stadt der Liebe. Nicht, dass Damon wirklich Liebe für seinen Begleiter empfand. Zuneigung, vielleicht. Wertschätzung. Ja, das schien ihm das passendste Wort. Wertschätzung. Lindsey las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, brachte ihm die hübschesten Frauen und jungen Männer, spielte alle seine Spiele mit, wenn sie zusammen auf die Jagd gingen. Er war ein Künstler in seinem Dasein als Vampir. Lindsey jagte nicht, um zu töten. Er jagte für den Kick, er jagte, um Damon zu gefallen, er jagte um die Opfer ins Bett zu zerren und ihnen dann erst das Leben auszusaugen. Er liebte es, das warme Blut aus den Lenden ihrer Opfer zu genießen und sich zugleich Damon hinzugeben. Oft töteten sie ihr Opfer, manchmal ließen sie die unwissenden Dinger am Leben, gaben ihnen gerade genug Blut um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen, löschten ihnen alle Erinnerungen und sandten sie wieder hinaus auf die Straße, sobald sie sicher gehen konnten, dass sie nicht durch einen Raubüberfall mit einem neuen Zögling beschenkt würden.

 

Ja, Wertschätzung war das richtige Wort für diese seltsame Beziehung und Damon beließ es dabei. Mittlerweile hatte er sich so sehr an Lindsey gewöhnt, dass er ihm wirklich alles beigebracht hatte, was er wusste, um sicherzustellen, dass der Jungvampir nicht eines Tages in seinem Übermut Opfer eines Jägers wurde. Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellanschale und Damons oberste Regel, bei allem Spaß und all der Hitze der Jagd.

 

Die schweren Vorhänge ihres Motels waren zugezogen, im halbdunkel des ausgesperrten Tages beobachtete Damon seinen Zögling, der sich zum Schlafen niedergelegt hatte. Langsam trocknendes Blut auf seiner Haut – nicht nur das Blut der jungen Frau von der letzten Nacht. Auch sein eigenes, doch mochte Damon noch so rabiat werden, Lindsey ertrug es ohne sich je zu beschweren.

 

Er schob den dösenden Vampir etwas zur Seite und glitt neben ihm auf die weiche Matratze. Lindsey lächelte und drehte sich schläfrig um, schmiegte sich enger an Damons Körper. Haut an Haut, so viel Kontakt suchend, wie es ihm möglich war.

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Die geflüsterten Worte drangen trotz der Stille fast schon dröhnend an sein Ohr, einer Warnung ähnlicher als einem Liebesschwur, ein anklagender Unterton in Lindseys Stimme. Doch Damon wusste, dass es nur seine Wahrnehmung war, die aus den zärtlichen Worten eine klare Drohung machten.

 

Damon antwortete nicht, strich nur sanft über Lindseys Seite, der daraufhin die Augen wieder ganz schloss und sich noch etwas enger an ihn kuschelte. Das schlechte Gewissen, welches in den letzten Jahren immer stärker geworden war, schrie laut in Damons Gehirn, dass er damit aufhören musste. Er liebte Lindsey nicht, deshalb sagte er auch nie etwas auf diese Worte. Aber eigentlich war er es dem Jüngeren schuldig.

  
_  
_   


  
_Warum?_ , meldete sich da eine andere Stimme in seinem Gehirn. _Er ist nicht Katherine_. _Du hast ihm nie etwas versprochen, ihm nie gesagt, dass er bleiben müsse. Es ist seine Entscheidung_.

 

Er hatte aber auch nie gesagt, dass Lindsey gehen sollte und obendrein war sich Damon sehr sicher, dass der Jüngere das nicht tun würde, es nicht könnte. Lindsey war von ihm abhängig. Nicht von seinen Weisungen und Lehren, nicht davon, dass er ihn von der Straße holte, kurz bevor die Sonne aufging oder ihn vor einem gelegentlichen Jäger rettete, der ihre Spur aufgegriffen hatte. Vielmehr war Lindsey abhängig von seiner Nähe, seinem guten Willen, seinem Lächeln, seinem Körper.

 

Damon löste sich von Lindsey und trat an das Fenster. Er zog den Vorhang etwas beiseite – sorgsam darauf bedacht, dass die einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen nicht auf das Bett fielen – und blickte hinaus. Alles war schön gewesen, in Ordnung, richtig. Bis zu jenem Abend, vor zwei Jahren, als er auf dem Balkon gestanden und in die Gasse geblickt hatte. Bis Katherine wieder in seinem Leben aufgetaucht war.

 

Damon wusste, es war nicht möglich. Sie war tot. Und dennoch … er hätte schwören können, dass sie es gewesen war. Diese Ähnlichkeit! Sie hatte sogar den gleichen, anschuldigenden Blick in seine Richtung geworfen und fast konnte Damon ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hören: _„Wie kannst du dort stehen und dich gut fühlen, wenn du mich verraten hast? Verräter! Du hast gesagt, du würdest nie wieder jemanden lieben.“_  


 

„Ich liebe ihn nicht, Katherine“, flüsterte Damon traurig. „Nicht so wie dich. Nicht annähernd so wie dich.“

 

Erst als er ein Keuchen vom Bett vernahm, wurde Damon klar, dass er die Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte. Erst, als er sich umwandte und den entsetzten und zutiefst verletzten Ausdruck auf Lindseys Gesicht sah, wusste er, dass er einen großen Fehler begangen hatte.

 

„Lindsey“, flüsterte er vorsichtig.

 

„Nein. Sag jetzt nichts.“ Lindsey sprang vom Bett hoch als wären die Sonnenstrahlen auf seine nackte Haut gefallen und hätten ihn verbrannt.

 

Damon ließ den Vorhang wieder zufallen und ging einen Schritt auf Lindsey zu. „Was hast du vor?“, erkundigte er sich leise, als Lindsey seine Kleidung zusammensuchte und tatsächlich anfing, sich anzuziehen. „Es ist hellichter Tag, Lindsey.“

 

„Mir egal“, knurrte der junge Mann. „Ich … ich muss nachdenken. Alleine sein.“

 

„Okay.“ Versöhnlich hob Damon die Hände und bewegte sich langsam auf die Tür zu, zog währenddessen seine eigene Kleidung an. „Bleib hier. Ich gehe. Ich … werde einen Spaziergang machen. Aber du kannst da jetzt nicht raus und das weißt du. Das wäre Selbstmord.“

 

„Na und? Ist ja nicht so, als würde dich das berühren, nicht wahr?“

 

„Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du auch“, brauste Damon wütend auf. „Du bedeutest mir sehr viel, Lindsey. Du bist mein Gefährte, seit mehr als 20 Jahren! Meinst du, ich wäre auch nur in deiner Nähe, wenn ich dich nicht leiden könnte?“

 

„Darum geht es nicht, Damon.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick und ließ die Hand mit seiner Hose wieder sinken. „Bitte … geh einfach.“

 

Wortlos verließ Damon das Hotelzimmer und schlenderte die Straßen von Paris entlang. Er machte sich keine Sorgen. Lindsey konnte jetzt nicht flüchten, so lange die Sonne noch schien. Er würde einen hübschen Jüngling mit nach Hause bringen, zur Versöhnung. Sie hatten sich vor wenigen Jahren schon einmal gestritten. Auch da hatte Lindsey darauf bestanden, dass Damon nichts für ihn übrig habe. Er konnte er gut nachvollziehen, woher diese Gedanken bei seinem Partner kamen. Lindsey las ihm jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab, gab ihm alles, was er wollte oder brauchte. Nur das, was Damon am allermeisten wollte, konnte ihm Lindsey nicht geben. Katherine war verloren und auch Lindsey würde sie ihm nicht zurückgeben können oder sie ersetzen, mochte er es noch so sehr versuchen.

 

Seufzend fuhr sich Damon mit der Hand über die Augen und kehrte doch wieder um. Natürlich wusste er, dass Lindsey gerade sauer war, vielmehr verletzt. Aber er wollte mit ihm reden.

 

Er klopfte an die Tür, obwohl es auch sein Hotelzimmer war und trat erst ein, nachdem Lindseys Stimme ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte.

 

„Es tut mir leid“, meinte Damon leise, als er das Zimmer betrat. Lindsey stand noch immer unbekleidet am Fenster, eine Hand an den schweren Vorhängen und fast hatte Damon das Gefühl, als wäre er gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen, um ihn vor einer großen Dummheit zu bewahren. Er ging zu dem jungen Mann, legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Lindseys Arm, bis sich dessen Finger aus den Vorhängen lösten und er die Hand fallen ließ. „Würdest du das wirklich tun?“, murmelte Damon und trat noch etwas näher, bot Lindsey stumm an, sich gegen ihn zu lehnen und der jüngere Vampir tat es tatsächlich. „Alles wegwerfen, was wir haben? Dir das Leben nehmen? Bin ich dir so wichtig?“

 

„Ich bereue nichts“, meinte Lindsey auf einmal, ohne auf seine Frage zu antworten. „Nicht einmal die ersten Tage. Du hast mir so vieles gegeben, Damon. Aber ich kann dich nicht verlieren. Wer ist sie? Ich weiß, dass ich nur an zweiter Stelle stehe und ich weiß, dass ich daran nichts ändern kann … aber bitte sag mir endlich, wer sie ist.“

 

„Die Liebe meines Lebens. Meine Schöpferin.“

 

Langsam wandte sich Lindsey um, betrachtete ihn eingehend, blickte ihm lange in die Augen.

 

„Wo ist sie?“, flüsterte er schließlich.

 

„Tot“, gab Damon beinahe tonlos zurück.

 

„Das tut mir leid.“ Lindsey senkte den Blick, zupfte nachdenklich an Damons Hemd herum, ehe er den Kopf wieder hob und diese unglaublich blauen Augen in Damons Blick bohrte. „Wer bin ich?“, fragte er flüsternd nach.

 

„Meine Schöpfung“, gab Damon ebenso leise zurück. „Mein Zögling, mein Partner, mein Gefährte.“

 

„Aber du liebst mich nicht.“ Lindsey schluckte und Damon musste ebenfalls schlucken. Vermutlich sollte er jetzt einfach lügen und Lindsey sagen, dass er ihn eben doch liebte, aber er wollte es nicht. Außerdem war sich Damon sicher, dass Lindsey die Lüge erkennen würde und was würde er dann wohl tun? Nein, er war dem jüngeren Mann die Wahrheit schuldig.

 

„Nicht so wie sie“, antwortete er schließlich wahrheitsgemäß.

 

„Das habe ich nicht gefragt.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie war deine große Liebe und niemand wird je ihren Platz einnehmen können. Das will ich auch nicht, Damon. Ich will nicht wissen, was du im Vergleich zu ihr empfindest, ich will wissen, was du für **_mich_** empfindest. Ich muss es wissen, Damon. Ich brauche Gewissheit. Das bist du mir nach mehr als 20 Jahren an deiner Seite schuldig.“

 

Jedem Anderen hätte Damon ins Gesicht gelacht, ihn von sich gestoßen und gesagt, dass er niemandem etwas schuldig war. Aber es war nicht irgendjemand. Es war Lindsey und so sehr er am Anfang den Gedanken gehasst hatte, sich um einen Zögling kümmern zu müssen, so wenig wollte er Lindsey jetzt verlieren. Also nickte er langsam.

 

„Ich weiß deine Anwesenheit zu schätzen“, fing er leise an. „Und ich weiß zu schätzen, was du alles für mich tust. Deine Gegenwart ist mir angenehm. Ich mag dich. Ich … ich liebe dich. Nur anders.“

 

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen und er schmiegte sich selig an Damons Brust.

 

„Na also. Das war doch nicht so schwer, oder?“ Er lachte leise und Damon musste nun ebenfalls lächeln. Nein, schwer war das wahrlich nicht und es war nicht einmal gelogen. Langsam trat Damon zurück, in Richtung Bett.

 

„Komm“, flüsterte er verschwörerisch. „Der Tag ist noch jung. Wir haben noch viel zu viel Zeit, die wir wirklich besser nutzen können, findest du nicht?“

 

Lindsey lachte, als er ihn auf das Bett schubste und anfing, ihm die Kleidung wieder auszuziehen.

 

~*~

 

Alles war wie früher. Die Jagd, die gemeinsamen Tage und Nächte, die Nähe, mal rabiat und fast schon grausam, mal sanft und liebevoll. Lindsey brachte Katherine nicht wieder auf, er bestand nicht länger darauf, Damon zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte, nur um eine Antwort von ihm zu bekommen. Sie waren glücklich und auch Katherine tauchte nicht mehr auf. Wohl noch in Damons Gedanken, aber oft schob er sie beiseite. Manchmal erlaubte er sich, an sie zu denken und Lindsey konnte es gewiss an seinem Blick erkennen, doch er beschwerte sich nie.

 

Nachdem ihnen Paris zu langweilig und vor allem zu eng geworden war, kehrten sie zurück nach Amerika, bezogen ein kleines Häuschen in Los Angeles und stießen die nächste Stadt in eine düstere Zeit, in der mehr Menschen spurlos verschwanden, als zuvor. Lachend erklärte ihm Lindsey, dass er wissen wollte, ob Filmstars anders schmeckten als Prostituierte.

 

Ihre Herzen mochten nicht schlagen und ihre Körper tot sein, doch Damon und Lindsey lebten. In vollen Zügen.


	7. Epilog

„Weglaufen ist zwecklos, Kleiner.“ Damon lachte, als der junge Mann direkt in seine Arme lief und ihn erschrocken anstarrte. Er senkte etwas den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen. „Entspann dich. Niemand will dir was tun. Wir wollen nur ein bisschen spielen.“ Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich etwas, doch tatsächlich hörte er auf, sich gegen Damons Griff zu sträuben.

„Der gefällt dir wirklich?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit unverhohlenem Zweifel in der Stimme.

„Dir nicht?“

„Hey, wenn er dir gefällt … nehmen wir ihn.“ Lindsey zwinkerte und ging ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, die Richtung, aus der er den jungen Mann auf Damons Bitte hin direkt in dessen Arme getrieben hatte. „Lass uns gehen.“

Damon grinste und strich dem Jüngling über die Wange. „Nur ein bisschen spielen, okay?“

„Okay“, meinte der junge Kerl bestätigend und ließ sich von Damon mit sich ziehen.

„Sollen wir uns noch was mitnehmen?“, erkundigte er sich bei Lindsey, der sich daraufhin umwandte und irritiert erkannte Damon puren Schock in Lindseys Augen.

„Damon, Vorsicht!“

Alles Weitere ging viel zu schnell. Damon wurde von Lindsey zur Seite gestoßen und wo er soeben noch gestanden hatte, sauste ein Pflock herab, den Lindsey aber gerade noch abwehren konnte.

„Lindsey!“, schrie Damon warnend, als der Jüngling, den er soeben hypnotisiert hatte, ebenfalls einen Pflock aus seiner Jacke zog, doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen starrte Lindsey ihn an, als das Holz sein Herz durchbohrte.

Die beiden Jäger überlebten ihren Angriff nicht. In blinder Wut stürzte sich Damon auf die beiden Männer, brach dem ersten das Genick, noch ehe der seinen Pflock gegen ihn heben konnte und entwaffnete den Mann, der Lindsey gepfählt hatte. Der Jüngling hatte einen langsamen, grausamen Tod verdient, doch dazu fehlte Damon die Geduld. Er hieb seine Faust in den Brustkorb des jungen Mannes und riss ihm das Herz mit bloßen Händen aus der Brust. Leblos sank der Körper zu Boden.

Damon blieb stehen. Er wagte es nicht, sich nach Lindsey umzudrehen, wollte nicht sehen, dass sein Zögling, sein Gefährte und der erste Vampir, den er nach Katherine wieder in sein Herz gelassen hatte, am Boden lag, sein Körper von dem Verfall eingenommen, den Damons Blut vor 26 Jahren gestoppt hatte.

Wie lange er dort stand, den Rücken dem Leichnam seines einstigen Gefährten zugewandt, wusste Damon nicht. Zeit hatte keine Bedeutung mehr. Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, vom Schauplatz des Grauens und den drei Leichen weg, die Gasse entlang, bis er einen alten Bettler fand, dem er Kraft seiner Gedanken auftrug, die drei Leichen zu beseitigen und sich dann selbst das Leben zu nehmen.

Noch in der gleichen Nacht verließ Damon die Stadt. Ohne Lindsey war es langweilig und seine Wut richtete sich nun gegen jemanden, der nicht einmal wusste, was sich zugetragen hatte: Seinen Bruder. Lange genug hatte er Stefan in Ruhe gelassen, hatte zugelassen, dass der sich ein neues Leben aufbaute, wie auch immer er es bevorzugte. Damon hatte man sein Leben genommen, zum zweiten Mal und Stefan würde ihm dafür büßen. Es war an der Zeit, das Leben seines Bruders aufzumischen. Außerdem brauchte er Gesellschaft. Er hatte sich viel zu sehr daran gewöhnt, nicht länger alleine zu sein. Er musste seinen Bruder jetzt nur noch aufspüren. Eine neue Jagd!

Als er aus der Stadt fuhr, blickte Damon nicht einmal in den Rückspiegel und schob alle Gedanken an Lindsey weit von sich. Er bereute nichts. Nicht eine Minute, die er mit seinem Zögling verbracht hatte. Aber auch das schloss er tief in seinem Innersten ein.


End file.
